Rockstars xXx The GazettE fanfic
by GrimmjowLovesMeXWatchYourBack
Summary: A new mostly female, 1 male, band named Kimi gets signed and goes one thier first tour with the GazettE and Miyavi. Crazy events and love follow them everywhere, making the tour more than a bit more interesting. M for sexual content.
1. Prolouge

_**Prolouge**_

_Destructive Music_

They walked off the stage into the dark. They didn't know what they were trying to do, but, damn, it felt good. The way the lights burned burned on thier skin, the screaming of the crowd ringing in thier ears. It was all such a good kind of pain.

"That was good, you guys." Akiko smiled as they continued to walk down the hall.

"Good?" Yori laughed. "More like awesome_!"_

The rest of the band was some kin dof silent until they got to the dressing room. Yori automatically went over to the mirror, checking his make-up. He fixed his flared up blach hair to where the purple highlights stood out.

Miyoko, the keyboardist, and Amaya, the 1st guitarist, laughed and giggled as they went up beside Yoru and checked thier reflections, too.

Miyoko's hair was fixed to where her bangs slanted over her eyes and the rest of it went pin-straight down to her elbows. It was a brownish color with crimped blond and pink highlights. Beside her, Amaya's hair was made in pretty much the same fashion, but her hair was black and highlighted with purple and blond.

Akiko, the drummer, was standing by the wall, hands in her pockets. She had long bleach blond hair that was puffed up at the top and extensive pink eyeliner that made her blue eyes stand out.

The 2nd guitarist, Haruki, had a beer promptly in her hand as she sat down on the couch in the corner of the room. Her hair was bright pink and all he way down to her forearms in length. She'd added little multi-colored highlights one night when she'd had a bit too much sake, and she liked the look so she decided to keep them. And, of course, her ever-present silver tiara rested on her head.

And last but not least was Nariko, the bassist, who had headphones in her ears as she bobbed her head up and down to the beat. Her hair was brown and reached her waist. Her bangs covered her eyes most of the time, but her eyes were always darkened with the maximum amount of eyeliner.

"Guys?" Akiko snapped the girls out of her daze.

All of their heads turned to look at their drummer.

"Yes, Akiko, love?" Miyoko smiled.

"What are we doing?" Akiko said simply.

"Um, we were playing a gig, but now I'm gonna go home and sleep." Amaya told her.

"No, not that." Akiko sighed. "What I mean is...We've been doing this since we were kids. Little gigs here and there. And if we keep doing something like this, something this unproductiove, then we'll never get anywhere. Honestly...if we haven't gotten discovered by now, then... then it's never going to happen."  
Everyone stared at her in awe.

"She kind of has a point." Yori shrugged.

Amaya smacked him on the back of the head.

"Yori!" She narrowed her eyes. "This isn't about getting discovered!"

"Yeah." Miyoko agreed. "If we really love what we're doing, we don't need to get discovered."

Amaya walked up to Akiko and grabbed her shoulders.

"Snap out of it, Miss Perfect." She laughed. "We need you."

Suddenly, the door of the dressing room opened and a man walked in. He had black hair and definatly looked Japanese in his suit.

"Konnichiwa, ladies...and gentlemen." The man bowed to the entire band.

They knew who he was, and they couldn't seem to breath, frozen as they gazed at him.

"I'm Yokoshiri Machi." He introduced himself. "I'm from PSC Records and I'd like to talk to you about your future in the music buisness."


	2. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1**_

Amaya did a cartwheel as they all walked towards the PSC Building.

"Excited, excited, excited!" Miyoko skipped beside her.

"Guys, you're totally gonna freak everyone out if you keep doing that." Haruki told them.

"We care not!" Amaya yelled back as Yori put in the code on the keypad.

"I wonder who we're going on tour with..." Akiko said for the 50th time in the past 15 minutes.

"I know not!" Amaya said in the same fashion as before. "They're all hot! But I do wish that we get put with-"

"Yeah, yeah, we know." Yori rolled his eyes as they walked through the lobby. "GazettE."

Amaya and Miyoko both sighed dreamily. "GazettE."

"I don't know." Haruki sighed. "I wouldn't mind SuG either. Or maybe Kagraa."

"Gazetto!" Amaya screamed in her ear.

Haruki winced. "Fine. GazettE."

Akiko glanced at the pictures on the wall. There was Kra, Alice Nine, SuG, Alice Nine, Miyavi, SCREW, The GazettE, and, finally, Kimi. Thier picture was the funny one, with Yori standing in the middle, arms crossed and looking all tough with Amaya and Nariko with thier arms crossed also on either side of him, the three of them looked like Charlies Angels. Haruki was beside Nariko looking super kawaii in her visual kei pants and Miyoko had her back to Amaya, looking over her shoulder at the camera. They looked insane, but it was a cool picture.

Amaya waved excitedly to the secretary as they walked past, and the petite little woman smiled and waved back. Her and Miyoko skipped down the hall until they got to Machi's office. Haruki knocked and they all smiled when he opened the door.

"Hello, there." He grinned, his finger to his headpeice. "Come on in and have a seat, I'll be with you shortly."

They all walked in, lounging in the huge office. Amaya, Miyoko and Nariko fell on the luxurious leather couch, sighing at how comfy it was. Yori sat in a chain to the right of them and Akiko sat on the chair on the other side. Haruki smirked as she sat on top of the drummer, poking her in the nose.

"Aki-ki-ki-ki-ko." Haruki laid her head back on the blond's shoulder. "Hi."

"Hello." Akiko sighed.

"Okay, well, I'll get that right down to you." Machi said into his headphone. "Arigato. Bai bai."

He pressed the off button on the main phone next to his computer behind his desk before walking over and standing in front of them.

"So, you're excited about the big tour in two days?" He asked with a smile.

"Yes-es." Amaya told him. "Very."

"Good." He nodded. "Now, we've finally got the band you'll be going with arranged."

"Yay!" Miyoko clapped. "Who?"

"Well, they're on thier way right now-" He started.

There was a beep and he walked over to his phone and pressed the button.

"Yes?" He asked.

"They're here." His secretary's voice said through the speakerphone.

"Send them in." He said before turning back to them. "Told you."

Amaya and Miyoko bounced in thier seats as he walked over to the door. His voice called down the hall as he waved to the band that came forward.

They all watched the door intently, and a little gasp escaped them all when a short blond man was the first to walk through.

Ruki had his hands in his pockets, looking super tired. Aoi walked in behind him, nearly bouncing with energy. Uruha and Reita were behind him with Kai taking up the rear.

Amaya smirked deviously, snickering as Miyoko gazed at Ruki with goo-goo eyes.

"Ladies, I'd like you to meet The GazettE." Machi introduced. "Guys, this is Kimi, who you'll be going on tour with this fall, two days."

They all nodded.

"Hi." Kai was the only one to say it, smiling.

"You guys look wiped." Amaya commented, her chin in her hands as she looked them over.

"Maybe they've actually done the work that you've been neglecting to do for two weeks, Amaya-chan." Haruki commented.

"Or maybe...yeah, that's probably it." Amaya snickered.

"Okay..." Machi raised an eyebrow at them. "I'm going to run some papers down to Photography, you guys get aquainted."

When he left, Haruki was busting out laughing.

"What's so funny?" Akiko asked.

"He left _them_ alone with _Amaya _and _Miyoko _in the room." She laughed, grabbing her stomach. "They're doomed!"

"Shut it, baka." Amaya grimaced.

She stood, dragging Nariko and Miyoko to thier feet with her.

"Here it comes..." Yori commented.

"I'm Amaya Arashi! I play with the guitar!" She bowed to them, flipping her bangs out of her face. "This is Miyoko-chan. She plays with a keyboard."

She pushed Miyoko forward, maybe a little too roughly, making her run right into Ruki.

"Ah, gomen!" Miyoko said fratically, blushing as she stumbled back to Amaya's side.

"Nariko. Bassist." She bowed her head before walking back to the couch and collapsing again.

"Lazy..." Amaya commented. "That's Yori, he sings! He's gay, so if any of you guys are on his team, feel free to make out with him!"

Yori grimaced. "They're not my type."

"They're hot. They're asian." Haruki pointed out. "Sounds like your type to me. I'm Haruki. Guitarist numeros dos. Hi."

"Akiko." The blond waved from behind Haruki's pink hair. "Drummer."

"Alright." Amaya nodded. "You know who we are, we know who you are. You guys don't talk much, do ya? Do ya, do ya, do ya?"

While saying this, she constantly poked Reita in the chest.

"What's up with this?" She poked his nose.

"It's like Nariko and her tiara." Miyoko said from beside her, giggling.

Reita backed away from the two of them, hiding behind Uruha.

"Hey!" Amaya said. "You can't hide behind him! Have you not seen how skinny he is!"

She ran after Reita, and the bassist continued to circle around Uruha.

"Okay, stop!" Uruha said, kinda dizzy. "My head is...woah."

"He speaks!" Miyoko said, jumping in front of Kai. "You speak, I know you do."

"Yes..." Kai nodded.

"Smile!" She told him.

He raised an eyebrow, but smiled.

"Aw, so cute!" She threw her arms around him in a hug.

"Um...domo." He coughed.

"What's 'bout you?" Amaya reached on her tippy-toes to look Aoi in the eye.

He smiled at her. "I talk."

"Oooo, you are too cute!" Amaya clapped her hands. "Miyoko, I want this one!"

She wrapped her arms around Aoi's arms and hugged him.

"Aw, you're leaving Ruki out." Haruki said, jumping up and letting Akiko breathe. She ran up to Ruki and had to bend her knees a little to look him in the face. "Damn, you're short like Miyoko."

"Hey!" Miyoko complained. "Don't diss us for our size!"

" 'Us'? 'Our'?" Amaya poked her head over Miyoko's shoulder as the keyboardist blushed. "Oooo."

"Shut up, Ameko." Miyoko glared at Amaya.

"I am not!" Amaya complained. "I'm half Korean, half Japanese! Like Miyavi! Don't diss me cause of my name!"

Amaya crossed her arms over her chest, mumbling under her breath.

Miyoko snickered. "Ameko Amaya. Ameko Amaya."

Amaya attacked Miyoko with flying limbs, running after the shorter girl releasing crazy war cries.

"I think someone gave Amaya sugar..." Yori commented as the two ran past her and began doing circles around Reita and Uruha.

(authors note: _I was laughing so hard writing this.)_

Haruki saw Nariko's smirk. "Nariko! You evil little-"

"Ahhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!" Amaya tackled Miyoko to the ground, holding her down as Miyoko screamed.

"Yori! Help me!"

"Hell no." Yori laid his head back on the chair. "She's scary."

Amaya laughed as she tickle-attacked Miyoko. Miyoko was laughing so hard, she was about to pee her pants.

"Amaya! Stop! Yamete-yamete! _Yamete-yo!_"

Amaya finally jumped of Miyoko as the keyboardist struggled to sit up. She had to pull up her shirt, as it had come down a little in the attack, blushing furiously.

"Aho." She mumbled.

Amaya stuck her tounge out at Miyoko, smiling. "Hehe."

"Alright, I-" Machi walked in, taking in the scene. "I find it better not to ask with you girls."

"I have a feeling this is going to be a strange tour." Uruha mumbled to Reita.

"Hell yes, it is..." Reita nodded.


	3. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

"Alright, so you've already been informed of the main details of the tour." Machi told them as he sat behind his desk and they were scowered around the room. "You will all share one tour bus, but it's a big bus, so you should be okay. The beds will be divided between boys and girls, just in case you're uncomfortable--"

"Aww..." Haruki and Amaya whined.

Machi laughed. "And you'll spend two to three days at every venue-"

The door to Machi's office burst open, revealing a rather tall, panting rockstar with numerous tattoos.

"Sorry I'm late!" He apologizes.

"Mi...Mi..." Amaya gasped.

"Miyavi!" Haruki cried.

Both the girls got down on thier knees and proceeded in bowing to the rockstar.

"Miyavi-sama!" Amaya resisted the urge to laugh. "I am honored to be in the prescence of a rock god!"

"No, I'm more honored!" Haruki told her, narrowing her eyes.

"No! I am!" Amaya tackled the girl and they play-wrestled on the floor.

All the guys, except Yori, were staring at them, _very_ interested.

"Okay, hello?!" Yori yelled. "Straight guys need to focus!"

Miyoko laughed on couch, rolling around as Amaya sat on Haruki's chest.

"Ha. Ha." Amaya laughed, jumping up and smiling at Miyavi. "Miyavi-sama, I love you."

"Um...right." He nodded, raising an eyebrow.

"Miyavi-san, what exactly are you doing here?" Machi asked as Haruki sulked back over to the couch and Amaya stood between Aoi and Miyavi, staring in awe at Miyavi.

"Did Yama-ji not send you the fax?" Miyavi asked, sighing. "This is my tour, too."

"Yours, too?" Machi groaned. "Good Lord, I have a lot of work. Okay, so the venue days will be increased to three to four days, and the tour will be extended. How? I don't know."

"Alrighty then!" Amaya put her arms around Aoi and Miyavi's shoulders, feeling about five inches shorter when she did so.

Miyavi gave her a look and Aoi was trying to stop from laughing.

"Alright, so everything's set." Machi sighed. "Sort of. Be here at 7 sharp on Thursday morning. Tour starts in Japan and then you go to Europe in December. Got it?"

"Yes, sir!" Amaya, Haruki and Yori saluted.

"You're dismissed." He waved them off, looking tired already.

"Bai bai, Machi-san!" Amaya skipped out into the hall.

Kimi made it to the lobby before GazettE and Miyavi, and Haruki, Miyoko and Amaya were ready to ambush them.

"So, guys, whatcha doin' tonight?" Amaya asked, walking beside Aoi as they walked towards the door.

"Nothing." Aoi sighed. "I'm going to be so bored."

"You should come with us." She suggested. "We're going out skating!"

"Like, ice-skating?" Kai asked. "That'd be fun."

"Yep." Miyoko nodded.

"I'm in." Aoi nodded.

"Me, too." Kai said.

"Oh, Miyavi?" Miyoko sang. "What about you?"

"Sleeping." He nodded to her with a grin.

"Aw, come on, spoilsport." Haruki pouted. "You should come with us, too! All of you should!"

"Wouldn't that attract a little too much attention?" Ruki asked. "Twelve rockstars all at one place?"

"Oh, my God, Miyoko, did Ruki-san just speak?" Amaya gawked.

"Yes, wasn't it beautiful?" Miyoko smiled dreamily at Ruki as she stood beside him.

"We have that taken care of." Yori told them. "The whole rink's ours for tonight."

"Come on, guys!" Haruki pouted before smiling up at Uruha. "There'll be sake, Uru-kun."

"I'm in." He nodded.

"Yes!" Haruki did a victory dance.

"Ruki-san...." Miyoko pouted beside him. "If you don't come, you'll make me cry..."

He sighed. "Fine."

"Nariko, work your magic on Reita." Haruki pushed Nariko up to Reita, making her blush.

"You wanna come?" She asked him, keeping her eyes on the ground.

"Alright." He nodded, a faint smile on his lips.

"So, so, so, Miyavi-sama?" Amaya skipped up to him. "You would make me one happy lady if you came with us!"

Miyavi sighed. "Well, I don't have anything else to do tonight..."

"Is that a yes?" Haruki looked up at him, wide-eyed and excited.

"Sure." He shrugged.

"Yay!" Miyoko, Amaya and Haruki chorused.

"Ready, go, let's go!" Amaya danced in a little circle. "Speaking of Maximum Impulse, Ruki-san, what is the world is 'uppers risky pogo dance'?"

He shrugged. "Hell if I know."

"You're emo." Amaya raised an eyebrow.

"No, he's tired." Kai told her as they walked through the parking lot. "He gets like that when he's tired."

"Ah. I can get Miyoko to sleep with him if he wants." Amaya said with a straight face.

"Amaya!" Miyoko blushed furiously, hiding her face in her hands.

"Aw, come on, Miyoko-chan!" Amaya tried to reason with her. "Ruki-san's cute! And he's your size. Maybe an inch taller! Why not?"

Miyoko peeked through her fingers at Amaya. "I hate you."

"You love me." Amaya smirked, bumping hips with her and pushing her into Ruki. "And Ruki."

Ruki had to catch her so that she wouldn't fall, and she kind of looked up at him, red creeping up her face. He grinned at her as she just stood there in his arms.

Amaya snickered as she tip-toed behind Aoi, trying to sneak up on him.

"Amaya, what are you doing?" He asked her.

"You said my name!" She jumped on his back, wrapping her arms around his neck.

He had to hold her up so she wouldn't fall, ultimately ending in both of them falling.

"Aoi-san, you're my favorite." She kissed his cheek. "Well, besides Miyavi-sama, but he hardly counts."

"Um, thank you." He said, blushing a little.

"We'll meet you at Studio Alta at 8, okay?" Yori told them. "The place we're going isn't far from there."

"Okay." Kai nodded. "See you then."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"Dibbs on Aoi!" Amaya called as she ran into Miyoko's appartment where they all basically lived for the time being.

"Ruki is mine!" Miyoko yelled, turning on the CD player and blasting _Alterna _by SuG.

"Dibbs on Uruha!" Haruki said as she danced towards the closet.

"Good Lord, guys." Yori rolled his eyes.

"Nariko wants Reita, it's totally obvious." Amaya said. "And Akiko was staring at Kai the whole time. Just like _you_, Yori-san, Mr. No Men At The Moment, were practically checking Miyavi-sama out the whole time!"

"Uhh..." Yori diverted his eyes.

"Ha!" Haruki laughed as she whipped out her favorite black skirt. "You do like him!"

"Doesn't everybody?" Yori asked, pulling his shirt over his head, something the girls were totally used to. "I mean, he's _Miyavi_."

"Uh-huh." Amaya snickered. "Sure."

Akiko grabbed her favorite hot pink skinny pants out of the closet and switched them for the ones she was wearing. She put on a white camisole and a black jacket over it before putting on her flip-flops and walking over to the vanity to grab some of her jewelry.

Amaya put on some tight black capri's with chains hanging from the belt-loops. She switched her t-shirt for a v-neck tank top that was a bit suggestive, but went down below her hips. She put on her spiked rainbow belt over it and put her silver chain necklace over it. She put her GazettE wristband on and slapped on some flip-flops as well.

Miyoko opted for black shorts and a pink kimono top. Under her shorts she wore rainbow sliding shorts that clung to her like spandex, just like the shorts. She put on a couple bracelets and some ballet flats with it.

"Damn, you guys are already dressed." Haruki complained, not able to decide between the black skirt and the pink shorts. "Which one?"

"Shorts are totally cuter." Amaya told her. "And you don't run the risk of showing everyone your thong when you fall on your ass."

"Ah, true!" Haruki said, throwing the skirt back and pulling on the pink shorts. She put on a little black tank-top and a white studded belt over that. She took off her silver tiara and replaced it with a white one.

"Good?" She asked them.

"Good." Miyoko nodded.

Nariko put on some baggy black pants and a white tank-top that showed off her silver and purple belly-button ring. She wore simple black sandals so she didn't have to go through untying her boots when she changed into her skates.

"Nariko-chan, you look like a guy." Haruki frowned.

Nariko walked to the vanity and took a little white daisy flower clip and put it in her hair.

"Better?" She asked.

Haruki walked up and pulled Nariko's recently aquired nose ring that made her look like a bull playfully. "Yep."

"Speaking of peircings, has anyone seen my nose ring?" Miyoko asked, looking around.

"Nope." Amaya stuck her tounge out revealing her shiny pink tongue ring. "Mine's right here."

"Ugh." Miyoko frowned, looking under the table. "Found it!"

"Good for you." Amaya nodded with a funny grin.

"Yori-san?" Haruki sang. "Where'd you run off to?"

Yori walked out of the bathroom, looking...oh, my God.

"Yori-kun, you look _hot_!" Amaya screamed, grabbing him and kissing him.

Yori pushed her away, spitting. "Ew! Girl cooties!"

Amaya snickered. "Hehe. Now you _have_ kissed a girl!"

Yori rolled his eyes.

The girls checked out Yori's outfit. He wore a tight black t-shirt with the kanji for _"Niji Kissu_" (Rainbow Kiss), thier recent album, written down the side in blue. He had on tight black skinny jeans and a studded black belt that hung around his hips. He had a back beanie on over his black and purple hair and lots of eyeliner to top it. He had a couple chains hanging from his pockets and a fingerless glove on one hand.

Miyoko drooled. "Yori, will you marry me?"

"Do you have a penis?" Yori asked.

"No." Miyoko frowned.

"Then, no." Yori chuckled.

"Way to be blunt, Yori-chan." Amaya patted him on the shoulder. "Haruki-chan, what time is it?"

Haruki looked at her cell, smiling. "Six even."

"We better get going." Amaya sighed. "Yori-san had to pick the busiest place in East Shinjuku to meet them."

"Hey, it's easy to find, unlike our little underground playworld." Yori snickered.

"Please don't call it that." Haruki said.

"Yeah, you make it sound like it's a sex dungeon." Miyoko said, walking out the door.


	4. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3**_

The walk from Kabukicho to East Shinjuku wasn't far. The girls (and guy) laughed and danced around in the crowded streets as the sun just began to go down over the tall buildings of Tokyo. When they got to Studio Alta, it was easily recognizable by the huge TV screen above the entrance. They looked around, searching for the guys.

Amaya jumped a whole head above the crowd, and spotted a familar blond head with four guys around him, walking towards them.

"Shorty's here with his possy!" Amaya said as the guys made thier way towards them.

She was surprised when suddenly someone tickled her from behind. She whirled around and hugged Miyavi.

"Miyavi-sama, you made it!" She laughed.

"Yeah." He nodded.

She turned around and laughed at Aoi. He had a black jacket on with his hood up and a black beanie covering his hair, trying to hide his face.

"You're so emo." She told him, hugging him.

Miyoko smiled at Ruki, who looked at her with a certain interest, admiring her legs.

"Hey." He said, blushing when he realized he was caught.

"Hi." She couldn't help but blush as well.

Nariko peeked at Reita under his white hoodie and smirked when she saw his noseband was nowhere to be found.

"Where's your noseband?" She asked him.

"Uh..." He hid his face.

"Aw, come on!" She laughed. "You're nose is cute!"

Nariko froze. _Did I honestly just say that? God, I'm turning into Amaya._

"Thanks." Reita grinned up at her.

"Hey, Akiko!" Kai stepped up to her, smiling his famously breathtaking smile.

"Oh, hi." She bit her lip.

"You look nice." He told her.

"Thank you." She beamed. "You do, too."

Haruki wrapped her arms around Uruha and kissed him on the cheek. "I've arranged for _lots _and _lots_ of alcohol! Yay, neh?"

"Yay." He smiled shyly at her.

Yori stood back, his arms crossed. He was surprised to find Miyavi standing beside him.

"Those girls definatly go after what they want." Miyavi told him, glancing down at him.

Yori looked up at Miyavi, his eyes purely flirting. "It's something we have in common."

Yori walked forward. "Alright, let's go, love birds!'

"Yori-kun, go love on Miyavi-sama so he doesn't get lonely!" Amaya said, as Aoi carried her on his back.

"You're awful light for a girl your size." Aoi told her.

"Ha!" She said. "Don't flatter me."

Yori was blushing like crazy, glaring after Amaya. He was shocked when he felt Miyavi's arm wrap around his shoulder and push him forward.

"You heard the girl." Miyavi chuckled.

Yori smiled up at Miyavi as they both followed the girls.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"Herez it is!" Amaya was now off Aoi's back, running down the steps under a building on Yasukuni Street.

The doors were locked, and a sign clearly read "Reserved for the Night" in kanji. Akiko threw Amaya the key and she flung the doors open, running forward.

The ice rink was huge, with stands outlining it and running up to the ceiling. Amaya dragged Aoi to go get some skates as the rest of the girls followed her.

When they all had thier skates on, Amaya and Miyoko were the first to stumble onto the ice, laughing like idiots.

"I am so going to bust my ass!" Miyoko said.  
"I know!" Amaya laughed.

Amaya stepped onto the ice, spinning around to face Aoi, who was looking at the ice as if it might eat him.

"Come on!" She yelled. "It's fun, I promise!"

He gulped before Reita pushed him forward and he nearly fell on his face, but ended up falling on Amaya instead. As they crashed down to the ground, Amaya held onto Aoi for dear life. They hit with Aoi laying on top of her as she groaned.

"Ouch." She giggled.

"I'm sorry!" He tried to apologize.

"Totally cool." She told him as he got to his knees. "Only one of the many falls we'll both have tonight."

Ruki was doing circles around Miyoko, laughing as she tried to stand up straight.

"Ruki-san, no fair!" She laughed. "You've done this before!"

"So?" He laughed, coming up behind her and holding her waist so she could stand up. "Just balance yourself."

"You don't understand." Miyoko said as she calmed her heart from his touch. "Balance isn't in my Miyoko Vocabulary."

"Just...here." He took her hand, leading her forward. "Don't push, just glide."

She nodded, keeping her eyes on her feet instead of thier hands. "I...am....so gonna fall."

"You are not." He rolled his eyes. "I won't let you fall."

Haruki was doing double axels as Uruha watched, laughing from the sidelines. She skated up to him, pinning him against the wall of the skating rink.

"Gotcha." She giggled.

"So you do." He laughed.

"Can you skate?" She asked.  
"Uh, no." He shook his head.

"Chi-mon, I'll show ya." She grabbed his hand and pulled him forward, but he lost balance and fell on his butt, dragging her down on top of him.

"Told you." He moaned as he rested his head on the ice.

"Ah, well, this is just as nice." She smiled, resting her chin in her hands.

Akiko and Kai were both having trouble keeping balanced. They were holding hands, but stumbling every five seconds.

"Ah!" Akiko slid sideways, causing Kai to catch her.

He held her there for a second. "You have pretty eyes."

She blushed. "Um, thank you. So do you."

He smiled, making her heart race.

Nariko and Reita were doing fine, holding hands and circling the rink. They were laughing as they watched the others, falling all over the place. She did a little turn and ended up facing him. She reached up and pulled his white hood off of him, revealing his blondish-brown hair.

Yori was sitting cross-legged in the middle of the rink, given up on even trying to stay on his feet as Miyavi did circles around him.

"Aw, come on, Yori-san!" Miyavi laughed. "Just stand up!"

"If I stand up, I'll only fall right back down." Yori shook his head. "It's _useless._"

"Well, then..." Miyavi slid to a stop in front of him and got down on his knees. "You're awfully emo."

"Am not." He frowned.

Miyavi laughed, grabbing Yori's shoulder and pushing him back on the ice.

"Miya-" Yori said, his wide eyes staring at the rockstar on top of him.

But he was soon silenced by Miyavi's lips on his. Yori reached up and wrapped his arms around Miyavi as he deepened the kiss.

Amaya stopped in her tracks, her jaw dropping as she nearly drooled.

"My yaoi alert is goin' off ladies!" She yelled.

All the girls turned and looked at where Yori and Miyavi were clearly making out on the ice.

"_Damn!_" Miyoko leaned down to get a better view, giving Ruki a nice view as well.

"That is _hott._" Haruki said, still on top of Uruha.

"What is...?" Uruha looked back and gawked. "Damn."

"Oh..." Akiko blushed, scratching her head as she looked back at Kai.

He laughed and hugged her.

Nariko giggled a little. "Well...it is pretty hot."

"Nariko, are you _insane?_" Amaya asked. "That's _Miyavi-sama_ and _Yori! _Can you not tell?"

"Would you guys shut up!" Yori yelled from under Miyavi. "Can't you see I'm trying to get some action here?"

Miyavi chuckled before kissing Yori again.

Amaya rolled her eyes and turned back to Aoi.

"Well, even _they _can't top Aoi and Uruha making out!" She said loudly.

"Huh?" Uruha called from the other side of the rink.

Aoi chuckled quietly.

Amaya spared a glance back to see Yori flick her off and then move his hand up Miyavi's shirt.

"Okay, maybe not..." She muttered, staring at them.

Aoi grabbed her hand and pulled her towards him, startling her.

"Okay, okay." She sighed. "You and Uruha are hotter together."

He frowned. "Not as hot as me and..." He thought for a second. "Kai!"

"Hey, don't pull me into this guy-on-guy gayness thing." Kai said as him and Akiko passed them. "I'm straight."

"That's the only unattractive thing about you, Kai!" Amaya laughed.

"Hey!" Akiko yelled back. "That's what makes him even hotter!"

Kai laughed as she stumbled, trying to catch her balance again.

"Silly girl." Amaya smiled after Akiko.

Suddenly, Miyoko came flying at them, knocking Amaya down off her feet. And she was holding Aoi's hand so he fell down right beside her.

"Ah!" Amaya kicked and hit at Miyoko. "What the hell are you doing, baka?"

Miyoko laughed as Ruki slid to a stop over them.

"Good start." He nodded, trying to restrain laughter.

Miyoko still couldn't stop laughing.

Aoi grabbed Amaya's waist and pulled her closer, making her wiggle around to face him.

"Hey!" She waved at him. "What are you doing down here?"

He chuckled.

"Let's make invisible ice angels!" Amaya suggested. "Miyoko! We should make invisible ice angels!"

"Okay!" Miyoko laughed.

Amaya pushed away from Aoi as her and Miyoko continued by pretending to make snow angels in the ice. They laughed as they did, before pushing forward and landing, writing on the floor like crazy people.

Aoi sat on the ice, watching them just as Ruki did.

"Do you think they're okay?" Ruki asked.

"Yeah, I think they do that alot." Aoi nodded.

"Right..." Ruki said.

"Nariko-chan!" Amaya grabbed her friends pants, almost pulling them down. "Look at my invisible ice angel!"

"Mine, too!" Miyoko pointed to the place where they had once laid.

"I don't see anything." Nariko said flatly.

"That's cause they're invisible, baka!" Amaya said.

"Well, how can I look at something that's invisible, aho?!" Nariko asked as her and Reita skated right through the invisible ice angels.

"Aw, they died." Amaya frowned before her and Miyoko burst out laughing.

"Okay, I take that back." Aoi mumbled. "There is definatly something wrong with them."

"Aoi-kun!" Amaya threw her arms around Aoi. "What are you doing all up on the ice? You'll get a cold!"

Aoi smiled when she cuddled into his arms.

Ruki helped Miyoko up, smiling as she fell forward into him. He wrapped his arms around her waist so that he could hold her up.

"Ah, ouchie." She frowned. "Ruki-chan, I think I broke something back there."

She reached back and rubbed her bum.

"That's just lovely, Miyoko." Amaya laughed from the ground.

"Well, it's true." She pouted.

Ruki laughed as he pushed her forward, slapping her butt as she went, making her squeak.

"Ruki!" She said. "That made it hurt worse!"

He put his hands on her hips and guided her forward. "I think you'll live."


	5. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4**_

They walked out of the building, laughing. Uruha had his arm wrapped around Haruki's shoulder, the both of them holding sake in thier free hand. Amaya and Aoi were holding hands and Yori had his head leaned against Miyavi's shoulder.

"That was _so_ fun!" Miyoko said from beside Ruki, where she was currently trying to get the popcorn Amaya had been throwing to her out of her hair, with Ruki's help.

"Now, who's the brilliant one who suggested ice skating?" Amaya taunted. "Does it sound stupid now, Yori-chan?"

"Slightly less." He said, still cuddling Miyavi's shoulder.

"Whatever." Amaya rolled her eyes.

"I can already tell a tour with you guys is going to be...quite interesting." Ruki admitted. "Damn near six to seven months locked on a bus with you..."

"Why is fear suddenly setting in my bones?" Aoi mumbled.

Amaya stuck her tongue out at him. "You know you like it! Having five girls to torchure with your stupid manly ways should be intriguing."

"Manly ways?" Reita raised an eyebrow at her.

"Yeah, you know." Miyoko said. "Staring after every girls ass like it's gold and sneaking a peak down random women's shirts and stuff."

"Not random..." Aoi muttered as he pretended to try and look down Amaya's shirt, earning him a smack in the chest.

"Hey, I'm more of a boobs man, so don't count me on the ass watching." Ruki said, making Miyoko grimace and Amaya laugh.

"At least he's blunt!" Amaya pointed out.

She didn't catch when Aoi pulled out a ciggarette and lit it with one hand, but when she looked up at him, she raised an eyebrow. An evil plan was forming in her mind...

"Hey, man, you got a light?" Uruha asked Aoi from the back.

"Catch." Aoi threw his lighter back and Uruha caught it with the arm that he had removed from Haruki's shoulder for a moment.

Ruki looked longingly at the ciggarette hanging from Aoi's lip. "Aww...meanie."

Kai patted him on the back. "Imagine how _I_ felt."

Ruki pretended to cry.

"Aw, Ruki-chan, what's wrong?" Miyoko asked.

"I wanna that!" Ruki pointed to the ciggarette, making Aoi smirk.

"Sorry, buddy." Aoi removed it from his lips and waved it in the short mans face. "I thought you were quitting."

"I am..." Ruki sighed. "Damn. I wanna ciggarette."

"Those things will kill you!" Miyoko told him. "They're evil, so you don't need them."

"Yes, I do..." Ruki whined as Miyoko wrapped her arms around him, hugging him tightly.

Amaya snatched the ciggarette from Aoi's fingers and ran forward with it.

"Amaya!" He cried. "Give it back before I go all nicotine-withdraw on you!"

"No!" Amaya smirked. "Miyoko's right."

She threw the ciggarette down and stomped on it as Aoi's eyes followed it, looking like he was about to cry.  
Amaya run up to him and hugged him, conspicuously pulling the pack out of his back pocket before running off with that, too. She dumped the contents on the ground and stomped on them, over and over.

"Amaya-chan!" Aoi whined. "Why?"

"Cause they're bad for you." She told him.

He frowned. "Uruha?"

Uruha threw him a fresh pack of ciggarettes from the back, the guitarist catching them without even glancing over his shoulder. He opened them and put another ciggarette to his lips before Uruha threw him his lighter, too.

"Evil little..." Amaya muttered, stomping down the sidewalk.

Aoi caught up to her and grabbed her arm, pulling her back so he could wrap an arm around her waist. When he succeeded in that, she twisted away from him and went to hide behind Miyavi.

"Miyavi-sama, make Aoi-kun be nice." She whined.

"Hey, what are you doing back there?" Yori asked her.

"Miyavi-sama!" Amaya pouted.

"Aoi, be nice to Amaya." Miyavi said simply.

Aoi grimaced, rolling his eyes and throwing the ciggarette down. "Happy?"

"Yes." She skipped up to him, not only letting him put an arm around his shoulder but wrapping her arm around him, too.

"La la la la..." Miyoko laughed as she tilted her head from side to side.

"La la la!" Amaya turned and smiled at Miyoko.

"Cellular bananular phone!" Haruki snickered.

Amaya turned to where Aoi's arm was across her stomach, his hand in his, pulling her Sidekick out of her pocket. She went through her ringtones and pressed a button when she found the one she wanted.

The sound of Ruki's Red Muffler Song made her and Miyoko laugh.

Haruki, Nariko, Amaya and Miyoko all started singing along with it, making the rest of them laugh. Ruki blushed, scratching the back of his head.

"You know you love it!" Miyoko hugged him tightly, putting her head on his chest.

Amaya turned back into Aoi's arms, still playing with her phone. He snatched it out of her hand, and she stared at her empty hand for a second until he put it back. She raised an eyebrow at the number on the little screen.

"There, now you have my number." He said. "And you better call me tomorrow."

"What if I have better things to do, eh?" She said playfully. "Like...like...uh...be a ninja bunny master!"

"Uh, yeah, I think not." He grinned down at her.

"Yeah, you'e right." She shrugged. "No matter how colorful the ninja bunnies are they still aren't as cute as that kimono dance."

Aoi blushed, hiding his face.

"You guys are so weird." Amaya laughed. "Hey, I would've totally done it! Actually, Miyoko, didn't I put on Haruki's pink kimono and dance around Akiko while she was trying to do an interview?"

"Yes, you did." Miyoko nodded. "And then you tripped and fell on top of Nariko and it looked totally wrong on the video."

"Ek." Amaya winced. "Yeah, I remember watching that video...not good."

"Now I don't feel so bad." Aoi smiled smugly.

"Exactly!" Amaya pointed out. "Whatever stupid things you've done, I'm certain I've done much stupider. Ah! Look! The appartment's approaching! We should turn around and walk back again."

Miyoko groaned. "Aw."

Once they got to the steps of the appartment building, Amaya attack hugged Aoi, knocking him back a few feet. Miyoko hugged Ruki, kissing him on the cheek and making him blush. Akiko hugged Kai, lingering for a few seconds to try and memorize his scent. Nariko kind of stood there awkwardly for a second before she hugged Reita tightly.

Yori didn't hesitate to pull Miyavi into a kiss, making Amaya and Miyoko roll thier eyes.

Haruki kissed Uruha on the cheek, smiling at him before turning to walk away. He caught her hand and pulled her back, pressing his lips to hers. She wrapped her arms around him and deepened the kiss. She could taste the sake on his tongue, the bittersweetness of it, as his hands pressed against her lower back.

Amaya giggled as she tip-toed past them.

"Make-outs end in 5-4-3,2,1!" She jumped on Yori and Haruki at the same time, ripping them away from thier kissing partners. "Done?"

"No!" Haruki cried, trying to get out of Amaya's grasp.

"Amaya, you little-" Yori said a few choice words as he kicked at her, trying to get her off as she dragged them back and threw them in the building.

Amaya poked her head out the door and waved as Miyoko poked her head out below her.

"Sayonara, cutie bunnies!" Amaya grinned. "See ya laterz!"

"Bye, Ruki-chan!" Miyoko waved.

And then they disappeared inside the building, picking up Haruki and Yori and running up the stairs.

"You are so gonna pay for that, Amaya!" Yori said.

"Oh, my _God...._" Amaya was gasping for breath as she collapsed on the floor of the appartment.

"Oh, _my God_...." Moriko repeated.

"_Oh, my God!"_ The both squealed at the same time.

"GazettE, GazettE, GazettE!" Miyoko laughed.

"Miyoko, I was in _Aoi's_ arms." Amaya sighed. "As in hot, sexy, beautiful raven-haired guitarist _Aoi_! He put out his ciggarette so I'd _stay _in his arms! Miyoko, I feel so special!"

"You are." Yori kicked her in the torso.

"And Yori-san!" Amaya sat up. "You sucked face with Miyavi-sama, why are you not happy?"

"Because I was 'sucking face' when you dragged me up here!" Yori grumbled.

Amaya and Miyoko gave each other a look. "Men."

"We should go to bed!" Miyoko told her. "Not only is it, like, midnight, but if we go to sleep, we'll get to see them again faster!"

"You're so right!" Amaya jumped up, running towards the room she shared with Miyoko.

"They're like teenagers." Nariko laughed from the couch.

"Yeah." Akiko sighed. "Lordy pie, Kai is so cute..."

"So is Reita." Nariko looked off dreamily.

"Uruha, Uruha, Uruha..." Haruki danced around the living room, singing his name.

"Okay, that's a little weird." Nariko told Akiko.

"She's had a bit too much sake." Akiko said.

"True." Nariko nodded.

Amaya jumped in bed in her purple bunny pajama pants and a tank top, nuzzling her head in to the pillow.

"I wish this pillow was Aoi." She said as Miyoko put on her shorts.

"If that pillow was Aoi, I doubt you'd just be cuddling it." Miyoko commented.

"Very true." Amaya sighed.


	6. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 5**_

Miyoko dragged Amaya out of bed two mornings later.

"Amaya, ups!" Miyoko tried. "Rise and shine! The faster you get up, the faster you can see Aoi-san!"

"I no care!" Amaya kicked at Miyoko as she shorter girl dragged her out of her bed by the feet.

"Amaya, we're leaving in 15 minutes." Yori poked his head through the door.

"Ugh. All my cloths are already on the bus." She said. "I'll just wear this."

Miyoko laughed at Amaya, looking at her purple and pink ninja pajama pants and black tank top. Amaya put on some black flipflops to top it all off. She had her black, purple and blond hair pulled up in a messy bun and her bangs in her face. And dispite all that, she still looked pretty.

"I can't believe you're going to go in that." Miyoko laughed. "Aoi's gonna be there, remember?"

"So?" Amaya yawned. "I'm gonna be dressed like this a lot over the next couple months."

"Whatever." Miyoko shrugged.

She herself had on a pair of dark skinny jeans and a tight black t-shirt that had a bit of a V-neck. She wore purple and black DC's over her jeans and a fingerless glove on her right hand. She had straightened her hair that morning so it hung down to her elbows in all it's brown and pink color.

The car was waiting outside, a black SUV with the driver sitting in the front seat, waiting for them. Amaya smirked as she put on her sunglasses.

_Here we go._

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Aoi leaned against the huge tour bus, smoking as much as he could before Amaya got there. Ruki was beside him, sneaking a ciggarette while Kai was off somewhere else. Beside them were Miyavi, Reita and Uruha, all of them doing pretty much the same thing.

When the shiny black SUV pulled up, Aoi sighed, enjoying the last seconds of his ciggarette.

Akiko got out first, looking around with eyes that were covered by huge white-framed sunglasses that actually looked good on her. Yori got out next, pushing her forward and laughing when she almost fell. Behind him, Miyoko jumped out of the car, her usual jumpy self. Then Haruki and Nariko, followed by...

Amaya trudged out of the car. She was still her PJ's and still looked sexy as ever. Her eyes were covered with dark sunglasses. She yawned as Miyoko jumped circles around her.

"Wakey wakey, Ameko!" She sang.

Amaya promptly swung her arm out and hit Miyoko in the stomach, making her double over. She walked towards Aoi, and he held onto his ciggarette for dear life.

"Hey..." He said as she wrapped her arms around him and cuddled against his chest.

"Nighty night, Aoi-chan." She said, closing her eyes.

He laughed. "So that's why you're all mopey. You're tired?"

"Yeah." She mumbled. "Cause _Miyoko_ kept me awake all night talking about _Ruki-kun_!"

"I did not!" Miyoko objected. "Yori-kun was talking about Miyavi-san!"

"Whatever, yeah you did." Amaya reached up and wrapped her arms around Aoi's neck, looking up, her eyes catching his ciggarette, but too tired to care.

Aoi held it back so the smoke wouldn't get in her face.

"Alright, guys!" Kai jumped out from beside the bus. "Oh, Akiko! Hey! I didn't notice you guys get here."

"We're here." She smiled shyly, nodding.

"Good, cause we're all ready to set off." He said.

"We're ready." Nariko said, poking her head over Reita's shoulder. "Hi there."  
"Hey." He grinned at her.

"Let's go, then." Kai waved them towards the bus. "All aboard!"

"Really, Kai, that was just unnessicary." Uruha said with his arm around Haruki.

Kai grimaced as he walked onto the bus behind Akiko.

"Wo-ah!" Amaya grinned. "It's _huge!"_

"Machi-san wasn't kidding." Miyoko gawked, sprawling out on one of the three couches along the edge of the bus.

"This is, like, life of the rich and famous!" Amaya ran to the back of the bus. "Ah, I call this bed!"

"No way, you can't have the top bunk!" Miyoko complained.

"Fine, fine, I'll take the bottom one!" Amaya sighed.

"Ah, _heaven!"_ Haruki sang as she opened the fridge to find it stocked with beer.

"Hell yeah." Uruha said, looking over her shoulder.

Amaya ran back to the front of the bus, jumping on an empty couch and looking out the oversized tinted window.

"I love it!" She said. "Love it, love it, love it!"

Aoi sat beside her before she fell over onto his lap.  
"Hey there!" She smiled.

"I'll take it you're awake now?" He asked. "Well, it was good while it lasted..."

She grimaced as Miyoko threw a stuffed animal her.

"Ah! Ninja master Kawaii!" Amaya cried as she cuddled her little pink bunny. "You're here! Yay!"

Aoi raised an eyebrow.

"Aoi, Aoi, Aoi!" Amaya held the bunny in his face. "This is Ninja master Kawaii. He's sugoi kawaii, neh? I'd agree or he'll go ninja on you."

"Ah, yes, super cute, indeed." He nodded.

Ruki pulled Miyoko down on the couch beside him, and she blushed when she found she was on his lap.

"You haven't said hey to me yet." He said as he put his chin on her shoulder.

"Uhh...hey." She muttered.

"Hi." He nuzzled his nose in her neck, and she got a look of pure pleasure on her face.

Amaya snickered when they gave each other a look.

"Look!" Haruki threw a bag at Amaya, and Amaya was surprised to find a bag of Skittles in her hand. "We have an entire freakin' stock!"

"Always raiding the kitchen first, Haruki." Nariko sighed, shaking her head.

"_AH!!!!_" Amaya squeeled. "Skittles!"

"Eh?" Miyoko looked over at Amaya and laughed as the guitarist opened the bag and popped a few in her mouth.

"Hey, Ruki, I've got Skittles in my mouth, wanna taste the rainbow?" Amaya giggled as Miyoko threw a pillow at her.

Amaya smiled as she looked back at Aoi, Skittles in hand. "Open up."

He opened his mouth and she slipped a few Skittles in before he bit her finger, his tongue tracing along the side of her finger. She bit her lip as she watched his eyes, watching her.

"Aoi's giving Amaya a finger job!" Haruki laughed from a feet feet away.

Aoi let go of Amaya's fingers as she glared at Haruki. "Way to ruin it, Haruki!"

She lifted her fingers to her own mouth and licked Aoi's saliva up. "Yum, you taste like Skittles."

He laughed.

"Ewwwwwwww." Miyoko gagged. "Skittles are nasty."

"Miyoko-chan!" Haruki said. "Catch."

Miyoko held up her hand and caught the chocolate in stide. She smiled.

"Yay!" She smiled. "Chocolate!"

She leaned back into Ruki's chest, laying her head on his shoulder as She broke the chocolate bar in half and brought the chocolate bar to her lips. She held it there for a second before looking up at Ruki. She watched as he leaned down and bit into the chocolate in her mouth, watching her reaction.

She giggled and turned away, blushing.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"Hiro-Hiro-Hiro-shima, here we come!" Haruki sang that night, obviously drunk.

"Amaya-chan!" Miyoko sang, also a bit on the tipsy side. "You should sing for us!"

"I will!" Haruki grabbed her ecustic guitar and played a G-not. "La! La! Laaaaaaaa!"

Amaya shook her head, the only one who had just had one drink and wasn't the least effected.

Haruki put her guitar down and started doing twirls in the aisle. Uruha laughed, also a bit trashed, she spun so hard that her tiara fell off. He bent down and picked up up, smiling at her as she plucked it out of his fingers and kissed him. They all watched as the two of them stumbled to the back of the bus and slammed the sliding door closed.

"Let's just hope they stay quiet." Akiko said, also on the sober side.

"Here, Amaya-chan!" Miyoko held out Haruki's guitar to Amaya. "You're the only one besides Yori-kun that can play! Play us a song."

"Ugh." She groaned. "What do you want me to play?"

"Play..._Foreve_r!" Miyoko said. "And you have to sing it!"

"What? No." Amaya refused.  
"Aw, come on." Nariko encoaraged. "Yori's trashed and you know the words! Please? Me and Miyoko will do back up!"

"Yeah!" Yori said, shrewn across Miyavi's lap. "Sing it!"

Amaya sighed. "Fine."

She strummed the guitar, tuning it to the key of C. She hitched her leg up on the couch to keep the guitar steady before strumming the first notes of the song.

"_Free me. I'm trapped in this darkness. You're all I see...I can't stand the silence._" She sang. "_I've waited so long for your touch. Now I smile at the, sight of you. I've missed this so much. And the night rain, turns blue."_

Her strums quickened as she tried to keep her eyes on her hands, even though she knew she could play the song without looking. She just couldn't look up, and catch Aoi's eyes that she knew were staring at her. She couldn't look up...

"_Forever in my arms is enough for me. I've searched so far for you eternity. Stay with me._"

"_Stay with me..." _Nariko and Miyoko echoed.

"_Be with me._"

"_Be with me._"

She had to look up now. She looked up, catching Aoi's eyes as she swallowed hard, her strums slowing.

"_Will you be my forever?_" She sang slowly, as she found the will to look away from those intense, beautiful brown eyes.

Her strums sped up and her voice raised only a notch.

"_Feel you. Inside my heart and soul you've been. All I do. Is wait for you until then. My future is in your hands, you are my light, my love. I'll always do what I can, to keep you in my sight, my love..."_

"_Forever in my arms, is enough for me. I've searched this far, for your eternity. Stay with me..."_

_"Stay with me."_

_"Be with me"_

_"Be with me."_

_"Will you...will you be my forever?_" She practically whispered.

It was quiet all of the sudden, too quiet as she stopped strumming. She coughed and leaned back, taking the neck of the guitar and setting it against the couch beside her. She leaned away from Aoi, her hand on her stomach...

She still felt it. She could feel the scarred tissue just underneath the cloth of her shirt. The shape of a little "z" against her once-smooth skin. It brought back memories. Memories about why she had forgotten forever.

"Awkward." Nariko laughed in the silence.

"Tell me about it." Miyoko laughed, her worried eyes watching Amaya's hand.

"Amaya-"  
"Excuse me." Amaya stood up as Aoi reached for her, walking away from him, out of his reach. She walked into the middle section of the bus, shutting the sliding door just as Haruki and Uruha had done.

"Uhh..." Miyoko bit her lip. "Be right back."

"Shiz." Akiko stood up before pointing back at Aoi. "Stay here."

He raised an eyebrow, but obeyed. He wondered what exactly he'd done to set her off. Was she mad? Or maybe she was depressed. What had he done?


	7. Chapter 6

_**Chapter 6**_

Akiko pushed the door back with Miyoko following her and closed the door behind them.

"Aw, Amaya-chan." Miyoko sighed as she saw Amaya, pushed in the corner of one of the beds, her shirt partially up as her fingers played along her scar. "Sweetie, what's wrong?"

Amaya shook her head. "Is he mad at me?"

"No, no." Akiko shook her head. "Of course not."

"I didn't mean to just walk out like that..." Amaya mumbled. "I bet he thinks I'm mad...I'm not mad."

"He knows that." Miyoko said as her and Akiko sat on the edge of the bed. "Is this about _him_?"

Amaya froze. "I promised myself never again."

"Honey, Aoi is nothing like Haru." Akiko said. "He wouldn't do that."

"I know..." Amaya whispered. "But...I'm damaged goods, guys. I'm no good. Honestly, I'm an emotional mess."

"No, you're not." Akiko said. "You're amazing. You're bright and hyper. You're sweet and caring. You're Amaya. I see nothing wrong with you."

"There's plenty." Amaya pointed out. "I don't think I could trust him, because of what's happened in the past. It'd certainly take a while to...get used to being with someone after only being with _Haru_ for so long. I don't know how to be in a normal reletionship where I'm not scared out of my mind all the time."

"There's a first time for everything." Akiko said.

Amaya sighed. "It doesn't matter anymore anyways."

"Why not?" Miyoko demanded.

"Well, because he probably thinks I'm insane now." Amaya pointed out.

"No, he does not." Miyoko rolled her eyes. "Now get out there and get your man."

She pulled Amaya up, and Amaya let her shirt fall back into place. Amaya pushed open the door and walked into the room where everyone was chattering. Aoi watched her as she smiled at him and slid beside him, reaching up and kissing his cheek softly.

"Are you okay?" He whispered.

"Yeah." She nodded. "I was just feeling a little sick, but I'm better now."

"Okay." He said as he held her close, kissing her forehead.

"Ruki!" Miyoko jumped in Ruki's lap, making him jump.

"Miyoko!" He said, a little less enthusiastically.

"I have a question." Miyoko said. "You wouldn't happen to have a secret crush on Reita, would you?"

"What did you just say?" Reita asked from beside them.

"No, I do not." Ruki said straightly.

"Darn." She sighed. "Oh, well. He's mine Reita! Mine!"

She wrapped her arms around Ruki's neck and glared at Reita, who stuck out his tongue.

"_Banzai!_" Nariko laughed. "Don't ask."

"_Tomorrow's Chance!" _Amaya said.

_"Scream!" _Nariko retorted.

_"I am XXX." _Amaya challenged.

_"Again."_

_"Beautiful World!" _

"What are they doing?" Reita whispered back to Ruki and Miyoko.

"They're seeing who can name the most Japanese pop songs." Miyoko explained. "Neither of them know very many."

"_Aoi Bara!_" Amaya said.

"_Aishiteru!" _

_"Yura Yura!" _

_"Wind!"_

_"Thank You!"_

_"Share The World!"_

"_Sugar Pain!_" Amaya said before bursting out into laughter.

"Ha! I win!" Nariko clapped excitedly.

"What? _Sugar Pain_?" Aoi asked. "That's not-"

"Psst, Aoi-kun, that's the point." Amaya whispered to him.

"Oh, I get it!" He nodded.

"Yeah." She laughed, thier eyes locking.

They both froze for a moment, before awkwardly pushing themselves back into the coversation.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Amaya laid in bed that night, staring at Miyoko's bed above hers. She knew everybody was asleep, but she couldn't stop thinking....

Haru had been her boyfriend, if you would even call him that, for four years. All he ever did was boss her around and beat the living crap out of her, always getting mad and trying to break things over her head. But she had loved him...She saw the soft side of him, the one that only seemed to show when they made love. When his eyes would fill with her reflection and he would pour love into his kisses...

Then that one night, everything had changed. He had gotten too mad, and he was drunk. He started with his usual beating, smacking her and punching her in the face and stomach a couple good times. But then he got to knife from the kitchen...She hadn't seen it coming...And when she felt the knife in her stomach she had pleaded and pleaded for him to stop.

He never listened.

He had left her there, all alone, as she nearly bled out on the floor. When Miyoko found her, she was unconcious. When she called the ambulance, Amaya remembered opening her eyes for only a second to tell Miyoko she was sorry for not listening to her, and getting rid of the bastard.

She hadn't seen Haru since.

Amaya jumped when the door between the girls and guys beds slid open. She sat up a little as Aoi's figure slid through.

"Aoi? What's wrong?" She asked.

He sat on the edge of her bed, only in his black pajama bottoms.

"I need to know what I did." He whispered. "What did I do to make you run away?"

Amaya sighed. "You didn't do anything. It was me."

"I've heard that before..." He mumbled.

"Aoi, do really need to talk about this at four in the morning?" She whispered.

"I'm sorry." He muttered, reaching out and touching her face. "What ever is was, me or you or somebody else, I'm sorry."

"Don't be." She reached up and touched his hand softly.

"Amaya..." Aoi leaned forward, pressing his lips to her cheek. "I'm always here if you need me."

Amaya's breath caught as she grabbed the back of Aoi's neck and held him in place, thier faces not far apart.

"Aoi." She whimpered.

She closed the distance between them, pressing her lips to his before opening her mouth just as he opened his. Thier tounges grazed each other as thier eyes fluttered closed.

Aoi pushed her back on the bed, thier lips still locked together. He felt her tongue ring against his lip, suprised he hadn't noticed it before. His hand moved along her hip, working it's way down to her thigh as she hitched her leg up to wrap around him.

"What the he-" Miyoko poked her head down from the top bunk and stopped short.

Aoi and Amaya pulled apart, panting as they looked over at Miyoko.

"Uhh...right...sorry." Miyoko muttered. "Bye!"

Instead of pulling her head back up onto her bunk, Moriko jumped down and waved as she ran through the door to the boys half of the bus.

"She's going to go see Ruki." Amaya sighed.

"Little does she know Ruki sleeps like a rock." Aoi chuckled. "She'll have to hit him on the head with a frying pan before he wakes up."

Amaya breathed a laugh. "Ouch."

He leaned down and kissed her jaw. "You have no idea how long I've waited to be able to hold you like this."

Amaya's heart fluttered and she sighed as his lip ring glanced off her skin.

"Sorry it took me so long." She whispered, turning her head to take in the smell of his black hair.

"That's okay." He rolled off of her and wrapped his arms around her so she could cuddle into his chest.

"Oyasumi, Aoi." She said as she kissed his bare chest lightly.

"Oyasumi, Amaya." His lips grazed her hair.

And they slept like that.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Ruki awoke the next morning to find Miyoko laying in his chest, smiling up at him.

"I'm stalking you, Ruki." She said.

"That's comforting." He said groggily. "What time is it?"

"Nine." She said. "We're almost to Hiroshima. Machi-san called and said we're behind schedule so we're heading straight to the venue. Kimi's today, you guys are tomorrow and Miyavi-san's last."

"Okay." He nodded. "Sounds like fun."

"Come on, Ruki-chan." Miyoko jumped up and grabbed Ruki's hand, dragging the t-shirt and pj-pants clad lead singer into the front of the bus.

Ruki rubbed his eyes as everyone looked at him. He waved and collapsed on the couch next to Kai, pulling Miyoko down into his lap. He laid his head on her shoulder and buried his face in her neck and closed his eyes.

"We have sound check right when we get there." Amaya groaned. "Sucks. Makes me wanna cry."

"Nakanide." Aoi muttered as he kissed her cheek, his lips lingering and his breath hitting her skin just right.

"Is Yori-san even up yet?" Nariko asked Miyavi.

"Nope." Miyavi sighed. "I tried to wake him up, but he's lazy."

"Am not." Yori walked into the room and immediantly fell on top of Miyavi, curling into a little ball on the rockstar.

Haruki sat at the edge of the couch, her sunglasses on and nursing a headache. When Uruha walked in, he handed her a glass of water and she smiled weakly up at him as he sat beside her and wrapper his arm around her shoulder.

"We're here." Akiko sighed, looking out the window at the Hiroshima Alsok Hall.

"Yee-flippin'-haw." Haruki groaned.


	8. Chapter 7

_**Chapter 7**_

Once the stage was set up, Yori tapped the mic, still in his pj's. Amaya at least had on some jeans and her GazettE t-shirt while Miyoko wore pretty much the same thing. Haruki was wearing her hot-pink jean shorts and a white tank-top. Akiko was the only one wearing a sensible pair of skinny jeans and a white and grey Nirvana shirt. Nariko had on a little blue skirt and a black tank top.

Amaya picked up her baby, her little black and purple Charvelle, and went to work on tuning it and getting the sound fixed up. Miyoko turned on her two keyboards and tested the sound. Haruki adjusted her amp to the right volume, tapping her foot to the beat Akiko was making with her bass drum. Nariko was plucking random strings on her white bass to make sure it sounded right.

The guys were watching, leaning against the railing at the edge of the seating.

Once everything was fixed up, Amaya and Nariko were playfully messing with each others instruments, Nariko trying to play the guitar backwards as Amaya strummed the bass.

"Guys, ready?" Yori asked, yawning loudly into the mic.

"Yes!" They all chorused together.

"Alright, sound check..." He sighed. "Let's start with _Tremble_."  
"Yays!" Amaya jumped up. "Meh solo, meh solo!"

Haruki laughed before tuning up and then strumming once, twice, three times.

Nariko started up bass in a quick beat as Akiko tapped her cymbal in the back. After a couple seconds, the real music started up, and Amaya sent her guitar screetching as Miyoko played the backing tune with the strings setting on both keyboards.

Amaya and Haruki stepped up to thier mics, breathing heavily into them as they played. They made sharp yet lithe movements that were kind of sensual before thier guitars screetched in time with each other and the music stopped for a second.

"_Remember me, like the cold look on your face. Hard to break the silence when your screaming." _Yori sang softly before raising his voice a little as the guitars strummed lightly in the background. _"What will you be? a minute away from that embrace. Broken broken broken, I watch you bleeding."_

Nariko amped up the volume and the strumms were like heartbeats before Amaya cut it with her own guitar, plucking the strings until they reached maximun volume.

"_Kono you na utsukushii hana _(These beautiful flowers)_. Akai hanabira no yuka ni atama no konran shi te iru _(That puddled on the floor of red petals)_. Akai hanabira ha, yuka ni atama no konran _(The red petals...and puddled on the floor.)" Yori sang, his hands gripping the mic.

And then he pulled the mic out as the music sped up again. Haruki's guitar slid up and down in a way that made you want to head bang to the beat.

"_You're hopeless._" Yori and Amaya sang.

"Demented..." Amaya's soft, melodic voice sang in a pretty way that had you expecting something totally different that the chorus that proceeded.

"_Nakanide! It's okay. I promise there won't be pain to this. Ikanide! Don't run away. Think to what you'll miss. Jimen kisu _(Kiss the ground)_. Koko de ha nani ga jimen o iji sa re _(Here the ground is maintained?)_. Chinmoku, chinmoku _(Silence, silence)_. Jibun jishin _(Itself)."

Haruki and Amaya sang the next part alone. "_The filthy creature you are...Tremble to me."_

The guitars had the walls and floor buzzing as the aftermath of the chorus slowed only a little. Akiko pounded the drums in the back, a sticky sweat beginning to form on her forehead, but her grin still in place. When there was finally a moment of the quiet strings and the soft sound of Nariko's bass, it was short-lived Amaya going into her guitar solo quickly after that.

She barely even watched her hands as she twirled around on stage, her fingers sliding gracefully up and down the neck of her Charvelle. She jumped on a nearby amp half-way through and did a twisting jump onto her knees for a finish. She ducked her head instantly and Haruki jumped right over her, just like they had practiced.

And then Amaya gracefully twisted to her feet and danced back to her mic.

"_Ahh..." _Her, Miyoko and Nariko all sang at the same time. "_Ahh, ahh..._"

There was a backing strum sound and Haruki worked her way up to the max level volume, starting up the energy again.

"_Trust me, my love of my life, I left you once." _Yori sang before Amaya did a quick little three-strum between lines_. "It's true, it's possible, I will do it again. At the point of so many knives-you cry to the sun. I laugh as it burns you away to your end._"

In the background, Amaya and Haruki were doing little circles around each other, before leaning down and playing each others guitars.

"_Watashi ha anata o aishi te shiyou _(I used to love you)_. Watashi ha anata o rikai suru tame ni shiyou _(I used to know you)_. Shikashi, ima watashi ga gaman deki nai _(But now I can't stand. _Anata ha mugen dai konran _(You are infinite chaoes)_. Ai ha watashi no koto _(I love it)."

The beat stopped and the strings keyboard took over again before Amaya kicked her foot on her guitar processor, changing to it's next voice, which happened to be the one of an ecustic guitar, just like she set it. She strummed quietly, filling the venue with the soft tunes of classical-like music.

"_Tremble to me. Shake yourself to sleep. Tremble to me. And I'll see you on the other side."_

"_See you on the other side, see you one the other side." _The girls echoed.

"_Gomen, gomen. (I'm sorry, I'm sorry)" _Amaya sang. "_Aishiteru, ne? (I love you, ne?) Sayonara, watashi no koibito...koibito. (Good bye, my love.)"_

"_Sayonara." Yori sang softly and then the music stopped. _

Once the song was over, Nariko started up a funky little beat on her bass to lighten the mood.

Amaya laughed. "That's a Ruki song, Yori!"

"A Ruki song?" Yori raised an eyebrow.

"Emo to the max. Pretty much nobody understands it." Haruki explained as she walked between them to grab her water bottle off Amaya's left amp.

"That's a Ruki song." Amaya said.

"What'd ya think?" Miyoko called through her mic. "We suck, ne?"

The girls and Yori all looked back to where the guys were all looking up at them, speechless. Amaya waited, humming the chorus of the song.

"Ya-ho!" Nariko waved in front of thier faces, jumping off the stage and threatening to hit Reita with her bass. "Wakey wakey!"

"See, it was so bored, they fell asleep." Akiko laughed.

"Boring?" Kai chuckled. "No. More like awesome!"

"Ha! Ruki was dancing!" Aoi poked the little blond man in the side.

"Aw, Ruki, were you?" Miyoko giggled through her mic.

"Wahow!" Amaya screamed into the mic. "I'm hyper now!"

She put down her guitar and ran, jumping off the stage and landing gracefully in front of Aoi before jumping into his arms and almost knocking him over the railing.

"Kimi, kimi, kimi..." Amaya muttered, tapping a finger to her chin as she thought while her other arm was around Aoi's neck. "_Kimi Ne Negai Wo_!"

"Huh?" Miyavi muttered from the sidelines.

"That's the song I was trying to think of when I was doing my solo!" She said. "It's the most boring solo in the world! I like the one to _Eternal Night _better. Me and Haruki-chan both have solos in that one!"

"By the way, Yori-san, I am not fanservicing with Amaya in _So Much Farther._" Haruki said as she hung her legs off the stage and Uruha walked up between them. "I don't even think we should fanservice. It's disgusting."

"Hey, if I have to do it, so do you." Aoi said as Amaya tried to tickle him.

"But we're _girls_." Haruki argued. "It's not like we're guys who look like girls, like you guys."

Reita grimaced. "I do not-"

"Reita, trust me, you all do sometimes." Nariko patted him on the head. "It's part of life."

He frowned.

"You're going to fanservice, and you're going to like it." Yori told her. "If I have to let Nariko and you feel me up in _To Die For_, then you have to dance with Amaya."

"Who's gonna dance with me?" Amaya asked, oblivious to the current conversation in her hyperness.

"Haruki." Nariko told her.

"Oh, yeah, in _So Much Farther._" Amaya nodded. "Look at it this way, Haruki. I already saw up your skirt when you jumped over me, so what's it gonna hurt to be all up on me for a second or two?"

Haruki grimaced. "I thought you were looking at the ground."

"Nah, I wanted to describe your little pink polka-dotted thong to Uruha." Amaya giggled.

"Trust me, I've already seen it." Uruha smirked as he pressed his lips to her hair.

"Ah! Too much information!" Miyoko hid her face in Ruki's hair as she sat on the edge of the stage. "No!"

"Hey, Aoi. Hey, Aoi." Amaya poked him. "What kinda underwear are you wearing?"

She wiggled her eyebrows playfully.

"Boxers. Black ones. With Uruha's face all over them." Aoi said.

"Ooo, nice." Amaya snickered. "Don't tell nobody, but mine have Reita on them!"

"You have Reita on your underwear?" Nariko laughed. "Priceless. Reita, she has you on her underwear."

"Ah! My secrets out!' Amaya jumped back up on the stage and hid behind Akiko, who was still sitting at her drum set with Kai beside her as they talked about drummer stuff. "Aki-ki-ki-ko! My secrets out! We have to relocate! We should go to Hiroshima, wait we're already in Hiroshima! Damn, my plan is foiled."

"Huh?" Her and Kai said at the same time.

"Aoi!" She jumped up. "Come here!"

Aoi sighed as he jumped on the stage and walked up to her. She grabbed his arm and spun him around as rest of them watched. She held her hand to his mouth and he rolled his eyes.

"I have a hotsage!" She cried. "Don't follow me or my ninja bunnies will kill him!"

She dragged Aoi out the backstage door and into the hall, but didn't let him go until she pushed him into a hall just off the main one, with no one in it.

"Mwahahaha..." She snickered. "I win."

"You aren't going to rape me, are you?" Aoi raised an eyebrow at her.  
"Hmmm..." She trailed a finger down his neck. "It is tempting...but no."

He sighed. "Damn."

"Well, if you're gonna be like that." She crossed her arms and twirled away to the other wall.

Aoi instantly followed her and pinned her there before catching her lips and pushing his tongue in her mouth. She moaned as he put his hand up her shirt-

"See, told ya."

The instantly broke apart as they both looked over and glared at Uruha.

"If anybody's going to be doing the raping, it's Aoi." Uruha told Haruki, Reita and Nariko as they snickered in the background.

"You guys are so..." Amaya pushed away from Aoi and went running after Reita and Uruha.

Nariko and Haruki only laughed as the hyper guitarist ran down the hall with her hands held out, reaching for the bassist and guitarist as they stayed just out of her reach.

"Sugoi kawaii, ne?" Haruki elbowed Aoi in the side as he watched her tackled Reita to the ground and take off his noseband and started hitting him with it.

"Somethin' like that." He sighed when she gave up on Reita and started throwing paper plates at Uruha.

Where she got these paper plates...who knows.

Nariko giggled. "He's got that _look_, Haruki."

"Uh-oh!" Haruki laughed, pushing Aoi forward. "Go make out with Uruha, it'll make your love-sickness better!"

Reita ran up to them, panting, and Nariko thought up an evil plan.

"No! Kiss Reita!" She pushed the bassist into Aoi, slamming the guitarist into the wall and thier lips meeting.

Reita tried to pull away, but Nariko held him there.

"Kiss him, or I won't let go!" Nariko threatened.

Reita groaned as Aoi raised an eyebrow, in quite an awkward position. Reita forced him to open his mouth, and he slipped his tounge inside.

"Amaya! Reita's making out with Aoi!" Haruki cried down the hall.

Amaya looked up and jumped and ran towards Aoi. She stopped a foot away, practically drooling at the view.

Aoi reached for her, obviously not enjoying this and she caught his hand and pulled him sideways, to her and away from Reita.

"Mine, Reita-kun!" She held him. "No touchy!"

"Ugh!" Reita wiped his tongue off. "I hate you, Nariko!"

Nariko giggled. "Sorry, Reita-kun. Here, let me get that for you."

She grabbed him and pushed him against the wall, kissing him. Her tounge was all over his, and her hands in his hair. He held onto her with his noseband in his hand. They didn't break apart until they couldn't breathe anymore.

"Yum." She smiled warmly. "Now you taste like Reita."

He smirked before he leaned down again.


	9. Chapter 8

_**Chapter 8**_

Honestly, when the guys stepped into the dressing room, they didn't know what to expect. They knew the girls were partially insane and probably would've been jumping around like monkey's at the thought of attention, but they didn't expect _this._

Amaya was trying on different little dresses to wear. Miyoko was trying to do a backbend. Akiko was getting her hair done. Nariko was checking her eyeliner. Yori was picking out skinny jeans. And Haruki was dying her hair.

Amaya held up two dresses, one black one with blue paint splattered all over it, and another pink one that had white and black random lines everywhere. She looked in the mirror, her lips pursed.

"Which one?" She asked Miyoko.

"Eh. Black one." Miyoko shrugged, pulling up from her backbend to go over to Amaya's laptop.

Amaya pulled off her shirt for all the world to see and pulled the dress over her head. Aoi growled as Ruki's jaw dropped to the floor, admiring her rainbow colored bra.

Ruki snickered and then went over to see what Miyoko was doing. When Amaya had her dress on, she went over to check on Haruki's hair.

"What are you doing?" Uruha whined as he walked up. "You aren't dying it blue are you?"

She laughed. "No. I'm dying it burgundy."

"Burgundy?" Uruha raised an eyebrow. "Isn't that somewhat of a normal color?"

Amaya giggled when Aoi wrapped his arms around her from behind and nuzzled her neck.

"Well, yeah." Haruki shrugged as Amaya unwrapped the foil, revealing one wavy dark red lock. "I was growing out of the pink."

Uruha smiled a little before leaning down and kissing her cheek.

"Whatcha doin'?" Ruki asked as Miyoko pursed her lips to the computer.

"Ruki, I didn't know you had a thing for Kai." She held back laughter.

"Huh?" He raised an eyebrow, fingering her hair.

"Read." She pushed the laptop back to him and he sighed, his eyes scanning the page...

Soon enough, his eyes went wide with disbelief and he looked like he was about to puke.

"Ah!" He screamed, running out of the room.

"What's his damage?" Amaya asked.

Miyoko was cracking up. "I made him read that oneshot about him and Kai you wrote a little while ago."

"Oh, my God!" Amaya's face went a little red. "Miyoko! You didn't tell him I wrote it, did you?"

"What about me?" Kai asked, lifting his head to look at them as he talked to Akiko.

"Nothing!" Amaya said quickly.

"Amaya wrote a oneshot about you and Ruki having sex!" Miyoko yelled.

Amaya jumped out of her seat and raced after Miyoko, tackling the girl to the floor.

"Moriko, I swear!" Amaya screamed.

"Don't call me that!" Miyoko pouted.

"Moriko, Moriko, Moriko!" Amaya yelled.

"Ahhh!!! Ame, Ame, Ame!" Miyoko yelled back. "Ameko, Ameko!"

Amaya tried to strangle her, the act looking _very wrong_ when Ruki came back in. He raised an eyebrow and tilted his head, just like Aoi.

"Damn." Aoi muttered.

Amaya jumped up and stepped on Miyoko's hair.

"Gaijin!" She yelled.

"I am not!" Miyoko screamed back.

"Korean gaijin!" Amaya yelled.

"So? Jealous?" Miyoko demanded.

Amaya jumped her again, tackling her to the ground and biting her on the shoulder.

"Ow! Ow! She bit me!" Miyoko yelled. "The bitch bit me!"

"Shit, this is gettin' good!" Ruki commented.

Aoi laughed when Amaya kicked Miyoko in the boob and then pulled her back by her hair and shoved a nearby hair-pin in her mouth.

Miyoko spat it out as Amaya ran, giggling wickedly, behind Aoi.

"Aoi, baby..." She muttered. "Miyoko-chan's bein' a meanie."

"How come you never bite _me?_" Aoi whined.

Amaya laughed and jumped up, biting him breifly on the neck.

"Oh, that was weak." He chuckled.

She watched as he turned around.

"Well, come down here!" She said.

She grabbed him by the neck and pulled him down to her. She bit his neck softly, and then got rougher, biting and sucking at his earlobe and pulse point.

He moaned.

"Ew." Miyoko wiped spit off her neck as Amaya pushed Aoi back on the couch. "Amaya, don't mess up your make-up."

Suddenly, two arms wrapped around her and a totally different mouth nibbled at her neck.

"Ruki-chan..." She muttered. "Whatcha doin'?"

"Mmm, tasting you." He whispered. "You taste good."

"Holy mother of God..." She moaned as she leaned her head back on his shoulder.

Akiko looked back at them, shaking her head. "It's crazy. They're boy crazy."

"I see that." Kai laughed. "You don't seem to be though."

Akiko laughed, almost making the lady mess up on her eyeliner.

"No, I guess not." She said, kind of looking over at him. "I'm waiting for the right guy. And I'm not a type of girl that likes to try guys on for size and then...God, that sounded so wrong..."

Kai chuckled. "Yeah, it kind of did."

She blushed. "Well, you know what I mean."

Nariko turned around from checking her eyeliner and found Reita standing behind her. She smiled and wrapped her arms around him. She reached up and messed his his noseband playfully.

"Rei-chan, Your nose is hiding..." She said as she poked his cheek.

He reached back and untied the knot behind his head with one hand, reluctantly letting the noseband go limp.

She snickered. "I think your nose is cute."

He blushed and she kissed his cheek. He turned his head at just the right time, catching her lips. She giggled when he lifted her up on the surface of the vanity, ravaging her mouth.

On the other side of the room, Amaya was on top of Aoi, her mouth against his then. His fingers itched to go up her shirt, playing with the seam discreetly. She snickered and grabbed his hand, pressing his palm against her bare stomach. He smirked against her lips and then pushed her shirt up further and further until his hand got to her breast, playing with her bra.

There was a sharp knock on the door.

"Kimi on in five!" Yelled the voice of the stage managers assistant.

Amaya groaned. "Mm-mm."

Aoi pushed his hand under her bra a little and played with her nipple. That banished all thoughts about anything other than him.

"Amaya!" Miyoko grabbed the back of the guitarists' shirt and dragged her off Aoi. "Show time! You can play with Aoi later."

"Aoi!" Amaya reached for him as Haruki grabbed her shirt as well. "Aoi! Miyoko! You'll die for this! You do not interupt my Aoi-gasm!"

And then they were gone.

Ruki laughed. " 'Aoi-gasm.' That's a new one."

"Fuck." Aoi fell back on the couch.

"Well, well, well." Reita smirked as he looked down on Aoi. "Looks like someone got a little excited."

"Shut the fuck up!" Aoi threw a pillow at Reita.

"Nice, Aoi." Uruha shook his head.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Amaya and Miyoko trudged off the stage, exausted.

As soon as they got backstage, they collapsed.

Aoi and Ruki were there, leaning against the wall, and they just watched the girls fall.

"Ouch." Aoi smirked.

"Aoi!" Amaya reached for him. "Farewell! I am dying!"

"No, you're not." He reached down and grabbed her hand, pulling her up.

He leaned down and kissed her.

"Boy. That's one way to bring a girl back from the dead." She blinked when he pulled back.

He chuckled and wrapped his arm around her, guiding her outside.

"We should get to the hotel." Haruki yawned.

"Yeah." Yori scratched the back of his head when he saw Miyavi smiling at him from the doorway.

"Guys, guess what." Miyavi said, walking in. "There's an awesome pool at the hotel. And _no one_ is in it."

"Like, no one has been in it all day?" Miyoko asked.

"Exactly." Miyavi nodded. "We run fast enough and it'll still be vacant."

"Ugh...run?" Nariko groaned.

Then, Reita swept her up off her feet.

"You don't even have to walk, baby." He said kissing her cheek.


	10. Chapter 9

_**Chapter 9**_

Amaya looked in the mirror, scratching her head.

"Do you think I should wear this one, Miyoko?" She asked her friend.

Miyoko looked over from tying her halter top bikini and nodded. Miyoko wore a green bikini with little red vines crawling all over it. She liked the fact that it made her chest look bigger than usual, even though she certainly wasn't lacking in that department.

Amaya smiled, twirling around in her black suit with pink cherry blossoms all over it, smiling. She reached down and fixed her little diamond belly-button ring before turning to where Akiko was still trying to pick out which bathing suit to wear.

"Akiko, if you wear that one-peice, I will personally rip it off of you." Amaya said flatly.

"But-"

"No buts." Haruki came out of the bathroom, emphasising her new hair with a black little two peice.

"Nice." Miyoko smiled at her.

"Thanks." Haruki smiled.

"Okay, what if I wear this one?" Akiko held up a light pink and _very _revealing one-peice. "Comprimise?"

"There ya go, girl!" Amaya smiled.

When Akiko put it on, she realized she had made a big mistake. She felt like her boobs might pop out of the top or that her but was showing because the back was so low.

"Uhhh..."

"You look _hot!_" Amaya gave her a thumbs up. "Where's Nariko?"

"Right here." Nariko walked out of the connecting room with a little towel around her waist and an orange bikini under it.

"Good, let's go." Miyoko smirked. "They're probably waiting for us."

"Hell, you know they're already playing Marco Polo without us." Haruki laughed.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Aoi sat on the side of the pool as Miyavi and Yori tag-teamed Uruha, dunking him under. Kai laughed on the side-lines as Reita had his arms up on the side of the pool, watching. Ruki had taken it upon himself to be the emo kid next to wall.

When the girls came in, they noticed. They weren't being loud for once, they were actually relatively quiet. But once everyone glanced at the door, there was no looking away.

Well, unless you were Yori (who was wondering who gave Akiko that suit) or Miyavi (who was trying to devise a plan to tackle Yori underwater.

Amaya walked over to Aoi, sitting beside him instantly as he tried to keep his eyes off her chest.

"Hello." She leaned forward, catching him by surprise and kissing him.

He chuckled against her lips, pushing her back and laying on top of her.

"Hey! Hands off my man!" Haruki yelled as she jumped into the water and splashed Yoru in the face.

Uruha was instantly let go, gasping for breath as he got an eyefull of Haruki all wet.

"Thank you." He said before kissing her.

Akiko swallowed hard as she sat on the edge of the pool with her feet in close to Kai. Kai couldn't take his eyes off her. She looked...amazing.

"Is it that bad?" She asked quietly.

"_Bad?_" Kai had to grab the side of the pool not to sink. "It's not bad at all."

She sort of smiled, biting her lip.

Nariko walked over to Reita, putting her feet in the water as he turned around and stood between her legs. He grabbed her hands as she leaned down, letting him nibble at her neck.

"Ruki-chan!" Miyoko ran towards Ruki, knocking him back into the wall.

He laughed before she kissed him on the cheek. But then he turned his head, catching her lips and holding her to where she couldn't pull away.

But it wasn't like she wanted to.

She actually moaned when he licked her bottom lip and she opened her mouth, letting his tongue clash with hers.

Amaya was having quite the time keeping Aoi from ripping off what little cloths she had on. At the moment, his thumb was playing with her belly-button ring. She winced a little when his hand got too close to finding her scar that she had cleverly hidden with her bathing suit bottoms.

She gasped when his lips pulled away from hers to kiss her neck.

"Air!" She laughed.

He bit down sofly on her pulse, making her bite her lip in pleasure.

"Oh, dear..." She muttered.

"Women." Yori shook his head at them. "It's disgusting how they always make straight guys forget whatever they were doing before _just_ to make out with them."

Miyavi took that moment to jump on Yori, dragging him under the surface and pinning him to the bottom five feet below. He brought his mouth to his, kissing him deeply before letting him go back up for air.

"Woah." Yori shook his head. "You scared the shit out of me."

Miyavi chuckled, wrapping his arms around Yori's waist.

"You're cute when you're scared!" He said.

He leaned forward, making Yori laugh when he rubbed his nose against his.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"Move it!" Amaya jumped right between where Miyoko had dragged Ruki into the water, making Miyoko jump back in surprise.

They both got tremendously splashed.

"Aw, Amaya!" Miyoko complained. "My hair!"

"You'll live!" Amaya swam to the side and pulled herself back out of the pool.

She ran towards the deep end, where Aoi and Uruha were laughing as they threw rings to the bottom and dove down to get them.

Right when Aoi went under, Amaya jumped in, splashing Uruha.

Aoi caught her leg while she was under, pushing her back to the side. He pinned her there before they both floated up.

She gasped for air as she wrapped her arms around his muscular shoulders.

"You scared me!" She slapped him softly on the chest.

"You made me lose my ring." He smirked.

"I'll get it!" She wiggled out of his grasp and went under.

She searched the bottom of the pool until she finally found his silver ring. When she broke the surface, she held the ring high. Aoi dove for it, but she held it out of his reach and swam away.

She pulled herself out of the pool, twirling the ring on her finger.

Aoi stared after her, admiring how her skin glistened with water.

"Come get it!" She held the ring over the edge. "Jump!"

"I will not jump!" He whined.  
She leaned down, making the ring a little easier to reach, but the only thing he noticed was her cleavege.

"Aoi! Mind out of the gutter!" She brought a hand up to her breasts.

He blinked, laughing. He reached up, grabbing her hand and pulling hre and his ring into the water.

She squealed as she landed right on top of him, sending them both under.

"Aoi!" She yelled when she broke the surface. "You're mean!"

He laughed as he pushed her back to the wall and grabbed his ring before kissing her.

Across the pool, Ruki was playing with Miyoko's hair as they talked to Nariko and Reita. Well, she was talking. He was licking her neck and making her breath come in quick gasps as she tried to keep up the conversation.

"For God's sake, Ruki." She finally just laid her head back on his shoulder. "I can't talk when you do things like that."

"That's okay." Reita pulled Nariko away. "I have some distracting of my own to do."

"In that case..." Miyoko lifted her hair, giving Ruki better access.

His hands played with the seam of the bottom of her bikini. She bit her lip when his hand went just a little lower.

"Ruki..." She whispered.

"Miyoko." He bit her ear sensually and had to lift her arm to keep from moaning.

"Good God, you guys." Akiko rolled her eyes as her and Kai walked past them.

Kai kicked Ruki in the back of the head, making him accidentally bite down on Akarui's shoulder.

"Ow!" She grabbed the sore spot, frowning. "It's bleeding."

Ruki nudged her hand out of the way with his nose and licked up the blood.

"Oh, my God, Ruki." Miyoko gulped. "Oh, my God."

He smirked before going back to work.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Yori walked back towards his room quietly. He yawned, stretching before taking the towel in his arm and running it over his hair.

When he pulled the towel down, he was surprised to hear someone running after him.

He turned around, quite surprised to see Miyavi smiling as he ran up and wrapped his arms around him.

"Miyavi?" Yori raised an eyebrow. "I thought you were going back to your room..."

"Would you mind if I stayed with you?" Miyavi pouted. "I don't want to sleep without you again."

Yori's heart melted. "Of course..."

He felt warm little bubbles flow up from his toes as Miyavi kissed him. Yori deepened the kiss, sliding his tongue along Miyavi's. Suddenly, he grabbed Miyavi's recently donned tank-top and nearly dragged him into his room.

Miyavi was startled when Yori pushed him back against the wall, his fingers playing at the edge of his swimming trunks.

"Yori." Miyavi pulled away for a second. "Are you sure?"

"Yes." Yori breathed. "I never want to sleep without you again, either."

Miyavi chuckled, pulling his tank top over his head as he pushed Yori towards the bed.


	11. Chapter 10

_**Chapter 10**_

Aoi yawned as he opened the door to his hotel room. He blinked when he saw Amaya there, not looking all that happy.

"Amaya-chan?" He scratched the back of his head as she tapped her foot on the ground. "What's up?"

"Haruki kicked me out of my own room." She grumbled.

"Do you want to stay here?" Aoi chuckled softly.

"Pwease?" Amaya put on her puppy dog face.

"Of course." Aoi smiled, taking her hand and leading her inside. "It's a bit of a mess…"

"Oh, Aoi!" She groaned as she saw the state of his guitar case. "You're gonna break her!"

"Her?" Aoi raised an eyebrow.

She ran to the guitar case, setting it upright and patting it softly.

"Yes, her." Amaya nodded. "I'll name it…Aider. After the body."

"Aider?" Aoi laughed. "Nice."

Amaya ran to his bed, jumping and doing a spread-eagle.

"Ooo, comfy." She snickered as she cuddled into the covers.

"I'll just sleep on the floor-" Aoi began.

"Uh-uh!" Amaya shook her head. "You sleep with me! Wait…that sounded wrong…"

Aoi smirked as he sat down on the bed. "Yes, it did."

"Don't go gettin' any funny ideas, mister." Amaya narrowed her eyes.

"Too late!" He laughed as he jumped on top of her.

She laughed as he nibbled softly at her neck, but she froze when his hand went up her shirt, brushing her scar.

She jerked away, immediately standing up and leaving him laying there, wondering where the hell she went.

"Amaya?" He asked as he looked up.

Her eyes were wide, and her fists clenched to her sides.

"What's wrong?" Aoi muttered. "What did I do?"

"Nothing." She shook her head. "Nothing…nothing at all."

She slowly sat back down next to him on the bed. He tenderly grabbed her hand and looked at her with worried eyes.

"Amaya…" He whispered, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Aoi, I need to know something." She clenched her teeth.

"What would that be?" He tilted his head slowly to the side.

"Where's this going?" She muttered. "Is this just for the time being, for the tour….or something more?"

"You mean _us?_" He asked, coughing. "Like…yeah…um…how long?"

"Yes." She nodded.

"Right…" Aoi sighed, sitting up on his knees so he could look her in the face. "As long as you want me, I'm here. If you don't want me after the tour ends…-" he gulped, "-then you don't have to be with me. But I want you for as long as I can have you."

A sort-of grin crossed Amaya's lips as she twined her fingers with Aoi's.

"Okay." She nodded. "Well, I'm going to tell you something. And you have to promise not to over-react, or get mad. Okay?"

" 'Kay…" Aoi raised an eyebrow.

She took a deep breath as she grabbed the bottom seam of her shirt and pulled it over her head. He looked her with wide eyes before she threw it in the floor.

She looked at him, before pulling down the top of her jeans only a little, so he could see her scar.

It was pinkish, shaped like a huge gash. It covered at least six inches, just above her right hip bone.

"Amaya…what's that?" Aoi asked quietly as he stared at the scar.

"That is a mistake." She laughed dryly. "I'm going to tell you the whole story…or at least try to. If you don't understand something, stop me."

He only stared at her, his eyes slowly rising to her face.

She took his hand and put it to the scar. She bit her lip at how different it felt to have him touch it.

"His name was Haru." She started. "A couple years ago, I thought he was the love of my life. At first, it was amazing, he was amazing. A perfect gentleman…"

She closed her eyes, remembering.

"About a year and a half after we first started dating, we got engaged." She said. "It was all downhill from there…He was stressed, I think. That's what made him so angry all the time. If he came home, and dinner wasn't ready…bad things would happen. He started beating me-"

Amaya could feel it when Aoi's muscles tensed, but she kept her eyes closed tight. She didn't want to see him angry, too.

"He told me things no one should hear. '_You're such a little whore', 'bands are for teenagers, Ame-kun, grow up', 'you're getting fat.'_"

She couldn't help but laugh, if only a little one at the last one.

"It elevated, and everyone told me to just leave him. But I couldn't. Because he was Haru, and no matter how angry he was and how much he hurt me, I remembered the soft, sweet side of him.

"He never let me go to practice. He almost made me quit the band. I didn't though. I snuck away to practice, and to gigs.

"I came home one night, and I found him, drunk and watching TV. He had a beer bottle in his hand. He asked me where the hell I'd been. I told him I was with some friends, and he saw right through me. So he beat me, like usual. I'd just learned to endure it by then. Punched me in the face, in the stomach a few times. It was just my luck that we were standing in the kitchen…"

Amaya paused, a tear streaming down her cheek as she opened her eyes. Aoi's face was unreadable, and that was what made her continue.

"He grabbed a knife off the counter. He was so drunk, and so angry at me. I should've seen it coming, really. He stabbed me, right there."

She touched the scar softly.

"I cried, asking him to stop…he didn't. He had left, grabbed his keys and headed out the door. So I sat there, all alone for God knows how long…just crying. When Miyoko finally got there, I was out of it. I remember waking up for only a second, to tell her I was sorry for screwing everything up. I haven't seen Haru since."

Amaya shook her head, pushing back her tears.

"I should've just quit the band and he would've never gotten so mad."

"Shut up."

She looked up, startled at Aoi's rough voice. He sounded like he was near tears, too. His eyes were glassy as he reached forward, touching her cheek.

"None of that was your fault, and you know it." He pursed his lips, biting his lip ring before looking up at her again. "This guy, was trash. And you told me not to over-react, and that's the only reason I'm not trying my damnedest to hunt him down and murder the bastard right now. So, for me, just forget about all of it. None it matters anymore, okay? Because I'm here, and I will _never_ hurt you."

She threw her arms around him, crying softly as she buried her nose in his neck.

"Aoi…" She whispered. "I love you."

"I…" He sighed. "I love you, too."

He kissed the side of her head softly, holding her tightly.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"Ruki~?" Miyoko poked her head into Ruki's hotel room, staring into the darkness.

She quietly tip-toed across the room and looked around, squinting her eyes to see a lump rising and falling softly on the bed. She sighed with a smile as she ran towards the bed, jumping on Ruki and tickling him.

"Ahh!" He yelled, squirming so badly that Miyoko was thrown into the floor, laughing her ass off.

"Wake up, Ruki-san!" She said. "It's two in the morning!"

"Holy _shit_, Miyoko!" Ruki jumped up, trying to help her to her feet. "I'm sorry! You just scaring the living hell out of me."

"It's okay, I asked for it." She fell back on the bed, curling into the covers.

Ruki noticed her little teddy-bear pajama's. He smirked and shook his head.

"You're so cute." He said as he climbed into bed with her.

"I know." She smiled over her shoulder at him as he cuddled up to her. "As are you, shorty."

He grimaced. "You're shorter than me."

"By, like, two centimeters." She twisted around and nuzzled her face into his chest. "Ruki-san! Nighty-night-ness!"

"Good night, baby." Ruki whispered as he kissed her forehead.

Ruki couldn't help but notice the top of her totally innocent, totally cute teddy bear PJ's was partially unbuttoned to where he could see right down it to her nice red and black bra.

He bit his lip, trying not to laugh as he reached down pulling at her bra.

She jumped back, her mouth open a little.

"Ruki! Were you _groping_ me in my sleep?" She demanded.

"Well, you weren't asleep, and I wasn't groping you." Ruki raised an eyebrow at how her actions had caused yet another button to come undone. "So, no."

She grabbed her shirt, frowning before she laughed.

"You're such a guy." She shook her head.

She watched his face as she pulled yet another button down.

He stared, swallowing hard and unable to move his eyes.

"Night." She rolled over, settling into bed.

Ruki groaned. "Tease!"

She smirked over her shoulder. "Yep. You are, too! You should be ashamed at how sexy you look without your shirt on, Ruki!"

"Be ashamed with me." He suggested. "Take yours off."

"Nope." She turned back.

"I _dare_ you." Ruki smiled.

She froze before glaring over her shoulder.

"And what will you do if I do?" She asked.

"Let's just leave that up to instinct." Ruki whispered, biting softly at her earlobe.

"God, you're good at that." She gulped. "I…um…no?"

"Please…?" Ruki licked from her ear to her pulse, making her head fall back against the pillows.

Ruki reached up for her, biting her neck softly when she didn't object to him undoing yet another button.

His fingers traced her bra when the shirt was all the way undone, before he slowly pushed the shirt off her shoulders.

"Ruki…" She turned her head to him, her eyes closed as her lips searched for his.

He leaned down, kissing her softly as his fingers touched her belly softly, and then worked up to where he cupped her breast in his hand.

She moaned before turning into him, pressing her chest to his. She leaned her head back for him when he kissed her jaw bone, and his hand reached back to unsnap her bra.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Akiko covered her ears as she knocked softly on Kai's door.

Kai opened it, a bit confused.

"Akiko?" He muttered. "What's wrong?"

"Miyavi and Yori are going at it in the room beside mine." She said simply.

"Ah." Kai coughed. "Come in."

She did.

"Do you mind if I crash here tonight?" She asked, feeling guilty for even asking.

"No, not at all." He shook his head. "I'll just grab some blankets and camp out on the floor."

"No." She shook her head. "Please don't. I'll sleep on the floor."

"It's okay." Kai smiled, making her breathless. "I'm not afraid of tradition."

"Kai, please." Akiko shook her head. "You can sleep on the bed, too. I promise to stay on my third and I won't kick."

"Third?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Well, you get more cause I feel bad." She shrugged with a grin.

"Don't." He shook his head, taking her hand and kissing the back of it softly. "You can have at least half."

She beamed as she turned, but was surprised when Kai's arms wrapped around her waist. He hugged her from behind, smelling her soft blond hair.

She touched his hand, leaning back into him before he let her go. She walked over to the bed, laying down and covering up before Kai laid down beside her. He pulled her closer to him, and pressed his lips to her temple before they both fell asleep.


	12. Chapter 11

_**Chapter 11**_

"Reita!" Nariko ran into Reita's room and pounced on his bed. "Wakey wakey! Sound check time, bass-man-sama!"

Reita groaned as he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her down to where she laid beside him.

"Reita! No-san!" Nariko poked him in the nose multiple times, enjoying the fact that it was visible. "Wake up! Ruki sent me up to drag you out of bed, and that's exactly what I'll do!"

"Ruki?" Reita opened one eye, raising an eyebrow. "Seriously?"

"Kai's fixing his hair and Miyoko woke Ruki up early." She explained. "Miyoko's super-hyper in the morning."

"Umm." Reita sighed, cuddling up to her. "Night."

"No! Wake up!" She laughed as she rolled on top of him.

He finally opened his eyes, his hands gripping her waist as she held his shoulders.

"Wake. Up!" She told him.

"Oh, trust me, I'm awake now." Reita smirked.

She grimaced before leaning down and kissing him briefly.

"Get up." She said, smiling as she jumped off the bed and ran to his suitcase.

She grabbed a pair of jeans and a t-shirt, throwing them in his face.

"Women." Reita mumbled as she waved, walking out the door.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Amaya was being held up by Aoi as he dragged her down the hall. He laughed as she just gave up and fell on the floor.

"Humans aren't made to wake up this early!" She yelled.

"Amaya." Aoi sighed, shaking his head. "Do you want me to carry you?"

"Carry? The song or the verb?" She yawned, forming a little ball on the floor.

"The verb." He rolled his eyes, holding out his hand. "Come on, I'll carry you."

"Aw, Aoi, you don't have to do that." She smiled dazedly.

"Hurry up before I change my mind." He said shortly.

"Right." She grabbed his hand and he helped her up before sweeping her off her feet.

Haruki shook her head as she watched from down the hall.

"So that's where she went last night." Haruki snickered as Uruha locked the door of their hotel room.

"Huh?" He asked as he wrapped an arm around her shoulders before they walked towards the elevator.

"Remember when I kicked Amaya out last night?" Haruki said. "She went to _Aoi's_ room. And she's _really_ tired right now. Not to say that Amaya-chan's exactly a morning person, but you know what I mean."

"Ah." Uruha gagged. "Ew. Aoi."

"Ha. Ew. Amaya." Haruki put her arms around his waist as they got in the elevator.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"Ruki can't reach the mic!" Amaya laughed, rolling around on the ground as they all watched the guys getting ready for sound check.

"I can, too!" Ruki said as he jumped up and down.

Uruha held the mic above Ruki, laughing as the short vocalist jumped for it.

"Aw, Uru-kun, give it back!" Miyoko pleaded. "He can't help it if he's vertically challenged."

"Aw, thanks, Miyoko!" Ruki said sarcastically.

"It's the truth…" Amaya shrugged.

Uruha laughed as he handed the mic back to Ruki. Ruki stuck his tongue out at him briefly.

"Which song are we doing?" Kai asked, adjusting his cymbals.

"I don't know." Ruki shrugged. "You're the almighty song man."

"The almighty song man?" Miyoko snickered. "I'll have to remember that."

"Of course you will." Amaya laughed. "As will Akiko."

Amaya wiggled her eyebrows playfully.

Akiko blushed as she turned away.

"Is it a crime that I wanna hear Cassis right now?" Nariko sighed. "I know it's cheesy, but I love that song! '_I will walk together!_' Makes no sense, but I love it anyways…"

"Me, too!" Amaya clapped as she jumped up and down excitedly.

"Cassis! Cassis!" Haruki and Amaya began to chant.

"Only if you guys sing it, too." Uruha reasoned.

"Uhhhh…." Miyoko shook her head. "You don't want broken ears. I'd rather not."

"Come on!" Ruki held out a hand.

She shook her hand.

He crouched down on the edge of the stage, looking down at her with that cute lopsided smile on his lips.

"Please?" Ruki pleaded.

"God, you're cute…" Miyoko sighed. "Fine."

Ruki beamed, holding a hand out to her.

She grabbed it and let him hitch her onto the stage.

Haruki threw her legs over the edge as Nariko just jumped, landing on her belly and laughing. Amaya and Akiko were the only smart ones that opted for the large speaker case at the right-side of the stage.

Amaya wrapped her arms around Aoi's neck from behind before reaching down to brush her fingers across the neck of his guitar.

"Pretty…" She sighed.

"Yes, it is." Aoi said, but she doubted he was talking about the guitar.

Akiko walked back behind the drums, staying out of Kai's way. He smiled as he pulled up a crate for her to sit on. She blushed as she went and sat right behind him.

Miyoko had Ruki's arm wrapped around her waist as he kissed her softly.

"Is this the only reason you dragged me up here?" She whispered when they pulled apart to breathe.

"Not exactly…" He placed his forehead against hers, grinning.

Haruki was sitting on an amp as Uruha was crouched down in front of her as she played with his now-flat hair.

Nariko had her arms wrapped around Reita, the bass between them as they kissed. Reita had one hand on his bass, and one hand on her back, making her stay there.

"Guys, this is a rehearsal, not a date." Kai pointed out.

"You're just mad because you aren't man enough to pounce on Akiko." Reita pointed out while Nariko's breath came in gasps against his skin.

"Nice wording." Amaya pointed out, seemingly the only one not making out with someone, to Aoi's dismay.

Akiko blushed furiously as Kai rolled his eyes.

He threw his drumstick and it hit Reita in the back. The bassist broke away from his girlfriend to pick up the drumstick and snap it in half.

"It's not like I don't have fifty million, Reita." Kai pointed out.

"That's exactly why I broke it." Reita said. "Alright. Sorry, Nariko, but Kai's got a complex. We'll continue this after rehearsal, ne?"

"Hai." She touched his nose as Miyoko pulled away from Ruki.

"Ruki, you need to practice." She stepped back, putting a hand on his chest when he tried to follow. "No, no, no."

She reached back, picking up his guitar and holding it out to him.

"Play for me?" She tilted her head, smiling sweetly.

He sighed. "Always."

He took the guitar, putting the strap around his shoulder before jumping up on his podium and adjusting his mic. Miyoko sat on the edge, looking up at him with bright eyes.

"Alright."

Aoi smiled at Amaya as he began the song on his acoustic. She looked at him with googley eyes, unable to help it.

He chuckled as she sighed, right before he switched guitars. Nariko sat on the ground, cross-legged with Reita's eyes on her as he played. Haruki had Uruha smiling at her the whole time, making her unable to concentrate on the song.

As the music slowed down again, Aoi had to switch back to his acoustic.

"_Aah, zutto kurikaeshiteta. Zutto kanashimasete bakari datta. Aah, anata sae mo kizu tsukete. Boku wa ugokeno mama._"

As Ruki finished the first part, slow and soft music sped up a little bit, making Miyoko smile as Ruki's eyes stayed on her.

Even when the music slowed down again, he sang only to her and to no one else.

"_Aa, anata ni fureru koto ga. Naze konna ni kurushii no desu ka? Kitto onaji koto wo kurikaeshite. Anata wo ushinatte shimau no ga kowakatta kara._"

When the music sped back up, Aoi was having quite a time showing off on his guitar as Amaya smiled radiantly at him.

_He's so cute…_ She thought.

"_Yori suo koto de nuguou to shita wasure kirenakatta hi wo. Anata wa nani mo kikazu ni kono te wo nigettekureta ne_."

Miyoko wondered why Ruki looked so desperately sad as he sang this. She reached out, touching his arm as if to tell him everything was okay.

He smiled down at her as he continued into the chorus. His eyes showed everything he would ever want to say to her, ever.

"_Ashita anata no kimochi ga hanarete mo kitto kawarazu aishiteru. Ashita anata ni boku ga mienakute mo kitto kawarazu aishiteru._ _**I will walk together. To future not promised to yet. It keeps walking together, to the future which you are…**_"

Miyoko was beginning to get teary eyed as Ruki smiled down at her. When he finished playing and Uruha was doing his solo, he strummed while he leaned down and kissed her gently.

Akiko had watched as Kai sang with Ruki in the chorus, admiring how perfect the drummers voice was. The way his lips formed the words was just agonizingly perfect. Those lips…

She twiddled her thumbs as she tried not to imagine those lips on hers.

Haruki bit her lip as Uruha's solo progressed. He looked at her intently, as if his eyes were asking her a question, but she wasn't exactly sure what…

When he finished playing, he leaned down, kissing her on the cheek.

Ruki didn't even bother going back up to his mic as he leaned back from Miyoko's kiss. It didn't matter that she could hardly hear what he was singing. What did matter was that she knew what he was saying, and it made her heart race.

"_Tsurai koto sae wasureru jurai anata wo omotteiru. Aenai yoru wo kazoeru tabi ni koga reru mune." _

Ruki smiled at her as he stood up, back to his mic.

"_Kake chigai no sabishisa tsunoru. Dou ka hitorikiri de nakanaide. Donna ni hanareteite mo, shinjiaeru futari de iyou." _

Nariko was tapping her fingers to the beat on the ground as Reita kneeled down in front of her, with his bass in front of him. She smiled as she reached forward, playing for him. He leaned to her, grinning as he kissed her cheek gently.

"_Dou ka kono mama waratteitai anata wo kizutsuke sasenaide. Toki ga tatsu tabi usurete itta anna moi kurikaaeshitekunai."_

Alright, Akiko just couldn't help it anymore. She had to touch him. Out of fear of breaking his concentration, she reached up and touched Kai's cheek. He glanced back at her, still playing. She could barely breathe as he leaned into her hand, savoring her touch.

"_Ashita anata no kimochi ga hanarete mokitto kawarazu aishiteru. Ashita anata ni boku ga mienakute mo kitto kawarazu aishiteru. **Boku dake wo ka kono te ga togukenú iyou."_

Ruki looked down at Miyoko and she stood, wrapping her arms around his waist as best she could and leaning her head on his shoulder as he continued to sing.

"_**I will walk together. To future promised to yet. It keeps walking together. To the future in which you are…are…Oohh." **_

Aoi went into his solo then, as Amaya watched in awe. He leaned down kissing her lips briefly as he played before he turned his attention back to the frets. She felt like a fangirl, about to faint as he looked at her with those deep eyes as his fingers roamed the neck of his guitar.

As soon as Ruki stopped singing, he sat down with Miyoko, still playing his guitar. She smiled at him as she continued to lean her head on his shoulder.

When Aoi finished his solo and the song was done, Kai finished with a round of cymbals before the song was done.

Ruki pushed his guitar to the side and nearly tackled Miyoko, pushing her back on the podium with half her head hanging off.

Aoi and Amaya automatically started doing a victory dance that had both of them laughing for no reason. When they were finished, Aoi put his guitar down and Amaya wrapped her arms around his neck, placing her nose against his.

"Aishiteru, Aoi." She said with a grin.

"Aishiteru, Amaya." Aoi whispered before he kissed her.

Akiko stood up when the song was over, and felt little butterflies in her stomach as Kai leaned back on her. She wrapped her arms around his neck and laid her head on his.

She gasped when he grabbed her, pulling her into his lap before taking her lips.

She held on for dear life as his tongue explored her mouth, his hands grabbing what little fabric he could of her shirt.

"Finally!" Nariko commented as Reita laughed.

"Our little virgin's growing up!" Aoi pretended to cry.

"I am not a virgin!" Kai argued as he pulled back from Akiko, but went right back to it when he had his say.

Everyone sort of paused when they heard a low moan. All their attention turned to the door.

Amaya raised an eyebrow, gazing at the backstage door.

"Where's Yori…?" She whispered.

"Didn't he go get coffee with Miyavi?" Aoi looked mortified.

Amaya came to a sudden realization and snickered.

"Miyoko-chan!" She stage whispered as she pulled Miyoko up from the podium and towards the door.

Amaya pressed her ear to the phone, hearing again the sound of…rather unnecessary things.

"Ichi…nii…san!" Amaya pushed the door open to see something horrible.

Yori was pressed up against the wall with his hands working at Miyavi's zipper.

"Ahhh!" She yelled, covering her eyes. "My eyes! I'm blind!"

Miyavi jumped back from Yori as he reached for him desperately.

Aoi and Uruha poked their head out the door and gagged at the two guys' state before disappearing.

"Oh, my God, Yori-kun!" Miyoko yelled. "You don't _have sex _right backstage where everyone can see _and hear you, _you dumbass!"

Yori groaned. "I hate you!"

"I love you!" Amaya cried. "Sorry, Miyavi-sama. Didn't mean to burst in on you like that."

Miyavi giggled covering his mouth with his hand as Yori gave him a look.

"Quit laughing." Yori sighed. "It's not funny. In fact, I plan on _killing Amaya!" _

Amaya shrieked before running back through the door with Yori chasing behind her.

"Aoi! Reita! Ruki! _Bodyguard!_" She yelled. She jumped behind Reita and Aoi and peeked over their shoulders as Yori continued to glare at her.

Of course, even macho-sugoi Reita was no match for Yori.

"Ahh!" Yori let out a war call as he advanced and Amaya continued to run as Aoi and Reita moved away intentionally.

"Okkaayyy…" Reita raised an eyebrow.

"Strange." Aoi muttered.

"Ahhh!!!" Amaya jumped over multiple chords and grabbed Kai away from Akiko, pushing him in front of Yori before racing out the door.

"Ow!" Kai cried as Yori stepped on him.

"Hey!" Akiko scolded as she tried to help Kai.

But Kai only ended up pulling her down on top of him and continuing where they left off.

"Emo, emo, emo. Emo, emo, emo." Amaya did a dance as she slipped back in the room. "Emo, emo, emo. Emo, emo, emo."

"I don't wanna know." Uruha sighed as he turned back to grab Haruki's hand.

"Emo, emo, emo. Emo, emo, emo." Amaya strutted up to Aoi before poking him in the nose. "Kid."

_**Comments: **_

_**I have a few comments this time. **_

_**1: Sorry for the delay of LOTS of storys, including Reila, but I'm just going with the flow. And school has started and I have MUCHO GRANDE homework (ain't I smart? I don't even take Spanish. FRENCH!!!) So I will try my best to update everything, but it might take me a while. **_

_**2: I need you to tell me what outfit you want the Gaze-boys to wear for their concert. I'm going to right out the whole concert as a request of XxXMiyavisHeartXxX, so I need to know what you want them to wear. I'd prefer it if you kept it to a genre. Like, for example, the Hyena video outfits (and preferably not Ruki's mad-hatter impression, please.) Or Cassis outfits or something. **__**J**__** Your choice. XD**_

_**3: Pretty soon, someone's going to write somebody a song. I want you to pick who. It can go either way, like, for example, Nariko can write Reita a song or Reita can write Nariko a song. From what I hear, Ruki, Aoi and Reita are the best, Kai's funny and I haven't heard anything about Uru-kun. So choose. I don't mean that Amaya can write Kai a song, because even though Kai's cute, she likes Aoi. Get what I mean? Good. PLEASE CHOOSSSSEEEE WISELY!!!! XD **_

_**Domo arigato georamas**_

_****In the live version, Ruki cuts out the "Dou ka" for time purposes cause he can't sing 2 things at the same time. Hehe. **_

_**Cassis Translation lyrics: **_

_I repeated it for a long time. I made you sad for a long time. I must have hurt you. Now I still cannot move. Why is it so painful to touch you? I think it is because I was afraid of making the same mistake and losing you. I tried to recover the unforgettable days to stay close to each other. You hold my hand without asking anything. Even if you don't love me tomorrow, I must love you as I do now. Even if you don't see me tomorrow, I must love you as I do now. I will walk together, the future not promised It keeps walking together, to the future in which you are… I love you so much that I forget any suffering. My heart feels pain every time I count the days we cannot meet. The loneliness is piling up. Please don't cry alone. Even if we are so far away, we can believe each other. I wish to smile as it is. I don't want you to hurt yourself. I don't want to repeat such feelings, which have kept fading each time. Even if you don't love me tomorrow, I must love you as I do now. Even if you don't see me tomorrow, I must love you as I do now. Please, only look at me. Please, don't let our hands separate. I will walk together, the future not promised It keeps walking together, to the future in which you are… _


	13. Chapter 12

_**Chapter 12**_

Amaya continued to grab Aoi's cigarette, smashing each and every one of them with her foot. He groaned, every time.

"Amaya-chan!" He pouted. "Onegai?"

"Iie." She shook her head. "Karera ha anata o korosu no da_._" (Translation: Those things will kill you.)

He grumbled something illegible.

"Did you just call me a gajin?!" She demanded before chasing after him.

"Don't! You'll mess up my hair!" He cried.

She laughed as she smudged some of her pink lipstick on his cheek.

"Ame!" He whined, trying to wipe it off. "What are the fangirls going to think when they see that?"

"That you've been sleeping around with Uruha, that's what." Amaya winked at him.

Uruha rolled his eyes from where he was getting his hair fixed in front of a vanity. Reita was having his make-up done and Ruki was trying to find his God-forsaken belt.

"I can't find it!" Ruki cried. "Where the hell did it go?"

"Ruki-chan, be calm." Amaya tried to sooth him. "I bet you Miyoko has it at her Ruki-shrine."

"What the-?" Miyoko raised an eyebrow. "Ruki-shrine? What the hell is that, Amaya?"

Amaya snickered. "_If I was a tomato, I'd look like Ruki! Because he's got a red face! Even though he's a blondey! Which is sad! I feel sorry for Ruki and Reita and Uruha and Akiko! Cause they're blondies!" _

Aoi and Ruki exchanged looks before they both just turned away.

"Amaya, you're freaking out the entertainment." Miyoko grimaced.

"Entertainment?" Amaya smirked. "I bet Ruki likes to entertain you, huh, Miyoko?"

Miyoko choked as she remembered the previous night, blushing.

"Why so tomato, Miyoko?" Amaya raised an eyebrow. "Did you…?"

Miyoko turned away.

"You did!" Amaya cried. "Oh, my God! Miyoko!"

Amaya started laughing so hard, she had to hold her sides to keep herself balanced.

"What'd you guys do to Amaya?" Kai asked as he walked in.

"I don't know…" Uruha raised an eyebrow at the female guitarist. "Miyoko! You little ho! Miyoko the ho!" Amaya continued to taunt.

"I am not!" Miyoko objected. "You're just mean!"

"What the hell are you talking about?" Ruki asked, putting on his newly found belt.

"I'm talking about the fact that-"

Miyoko covered Amaya's mouth with her hand instantly.

"Nothing! She's talking about nothing!" Miyoko tried to cover, but Amaya was way too strong.

"Miyoko and Ruki did the dirty!" Amaya cried. "With tomatoes!"

Suddenly, the room was howling with laughter as Ruki and Miyoko both blushed.

Miyavi walked in, and then slowly began to descend back out.

"There were no tomatoes involved!" Miyoko objected.

"Ruki and Miyoko, sittin' in a tree, F-U-C-K-I-N-G!" Amaya laughed before she fell to the floor in fits of laughter.

"Shut up, you're gonna make my eyeliner mess up!" Reita called.

Amaya abruptly stopped laughing. "That's not normal…"

That only made everyone laugh even more.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

With _Reila _in the background, the guys put the finishing touches on their make-up.

"Yes, Aoi, you're beautiful." Amaya laughed as she brushed his dark hair back and kissed his cheek.

"Are you guys going to watch?" Uruha asked them.

"You did not just ask that!"

Amaya and Miyoko did a fake gasp, sliding to each others side and covering their mouth with their hands.

"Miyoko-chan! Uru-chan's gone insane!" Amaya said.

"I know!" Miyoko shook her head shamefully.

"Of course, Uru-chan!" Amaya feigned tears. "I feel faint. How could we miss out on a Gazerock concert? Tell me, now!"

Uruha laughed. "I was just asking."

"Don't ask such foolish questions." Miyoko joked with him.

She walked up to Ruki, careful not to mess up his Cassis outfit as she hugged him.

"You better do good." She told him, kissing his cheek.

"I will." He chuckled.

"And you better scream like a mad-man, okay?" Miyoko nodded to him before kissing his nose. "Cause you look hot when you scream."

"You would know." Amaya commented from where she was playing with Aoi's funny looking scarf.

"Shut up, Amaya." Miyoko grimaced.

"And you, mister, better do all those solos _perfectly_." Haruki poked Uruha in the chest playfully. "Because I will be watching, and I will rub it in your face if you screw up."

Uruha frowned.

"Kidding." Haruki rolled her eyes. "Do your best."

He grinned at that, letting her nibble on his bottom lip a little.

Nariko and Reita glanced over to where Kai and Akiko were currently making out.

"I don't think they've stopped since they've started." Reita raised an eyebrow. "That has to be a record."

"Honestly…" Nariko giggled.

"Wanna try and break it?" Reita teased as he leaned down, kissing her softly.

"Um-um!" She shook her head, smiling as he pouted. "After you do amazing on this live, _then_ you can have your way with me. Got it?"

"Ooo, yes ma'am." Reita pecked her on the lips as there was a knock on the door.

Miyavi and Yori came strolling in, hand-in-hand.

"Eh! Baka!" Miyavi smiled his cute smile and Amaya and Haruki immediately hit the floor in a bowing pose, both laughing like idiots.

"Miyavi-sama!" They called.

"I wanna know _how_ you do that, man." Aoi was enjoying the view of Amaya's butt as she was bent over.

Miyavi buffed his nails, being playfully arrogant. "Cause I'm awesome. I come baring news for the Gaze-boys."

"Yes?" Ruki said with Miyoko's chin on his shoulder and her arms wrapped around his torso.

"You're on in five minutes!" Miyavi said. "At ease, cadets!"

"Yes, sir!" Amaya and Haruki jumped up, saluting Miyavi as he went into hysterics, giggling like a little girl.

"God, you're so cute when you giggle…" Yori commented as they walked out the door.

"You know, I want to know where those two are all the damn time." Amaya crossed her arms, watching them leave.

"I don't." Miyoko gagged.

"Off to the stage!" Nariko pulled Akiko away from Kai, who groaned in protest as he reached for her.

"Let's roll!" Amaya grabbed Aoi and they all descended out the door.

"Wait, I have a question…" Reita said as they approached the backstage door. "How exactly are you guys gonna watch…when everyone knows who you are?"

"Mwahahaha…" Amaya rubbed her hands together mischievously. "You shall see, young padawan!"

She got up on her tippy-toes, kissing Aoi slowly before turning away.

"Let's go gang! We must prepare!" She smiled. "Rock on, guys! Gambette!"

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Minutes later, the girls all walked through the crowd to their front row seats before the guys were even on stage. Amaya had her hair up in a high pony-tail, the rest of the straight mass falling down to her waist, and completely make-up-less. It was amazing how no one knew who you were when you had no make-up on.

Miyoko, too, had her hair up in a bun, with a few strands hanging down in her face. Akiko had two pig-tails with pink streaks running through them and just a little mascara on and Haruki had her hair braided and up in a pony-tail. Nariko had just kept her hair down, knowing she would be head-banging anyways.

None of them had make-up on. And they looked _completely _different.

"Yay, yay, yay." Amaya jumped up and down, clapping her hands. "So _excited._"

"I know!" Miyoko sang.

"Shush, shush, shush, Moriko and Ame!" Akiko scolded them by their actual names.

"No, no, no, _Hitohana!"_ Amaya spat back.

The girls had decided to go by their real names for the night so no one would know who they were. It was a pretty clever idea, unless their was a rabid fan around who knew their real names anyways. But, then again, they were girls and these fans were all about the _Visual_ part of GazettE. Well, most of them, if not a few.

"Gagagagaga…." Miyoko pointed up to where the stage was going dark and then light over and over again. "Ame-chan….Oh, my G."

"Are you going to start squealing?" Amaya grimaced.

And when "The End" started playing, Amaya shook her head before Ruki walked out, smiling, and Miyoko started to screech.

"Ruuuukkkkkiiiii!!!"

"Ouch!" Amaya covered her ears. "Baka, gaijin, ameko, aho…"

She continued to mutter insults as the rest of the band descended onto the stage.

The lights began to go crazy as the background music was suddenly filled with the words…

"_The reverse side of beauty, it dyed by beloved filth…_"

_**Comments:**_

_**Sorry it's so short, but I want to put the actual concerts all together (even though it may take a couple chapters)**_

_**I'm going to try my best to make this exactly like a real GazettE concert (even though I've never been to one before, unfortunately) so I'm sorry if I screw up here and there. **_

_**J**_

_**Next chapter will open with Filth in the Beauty, if you didn't already know. **_

_**Aishiteru! **_

_**Ai, Amaya Arashi. XD **_


	14. Chapter 13

_**Chapter 13**_

_**GazeRock is Not Dead**_

As soon as the music started up, the audience began jumping to the beat, the girls jumping with them. They all began to sing along as the guys did their thing. Amaya couldn't help but laugh when Ruki screamed as Miyoko fawned over her lover.

"So hott…"

When the real music started up, everyone began head banging. It felt awkward for Amaya to do it but hell if she cared because this was a concert and you head banged at concerts.

Ruki was kneeling down on his little podium, his hair flying around to the beat. They were jumping and head banging and having the time of their lives when finally the music slowed down again and Ruki's voice filled their ears.

"_Genwaku no umi shizun da hotaru Hitei ha yokkyuu jou no uso Mujun de somaru taion Risei koumuru aibu ni Odori tokekomu haru (shun) ha fui ni Kegarawashiku? My mind which falls."_

Amaya caught the look Aoi gave Ruki when he started to feel him self up on the stage, laughing at the amused expression on his face. Then she slid to the side when he blew her a kiss, giggling when the girl next to her started squealing like crazy saying, "oh, my God, Aoi just blew a kiss at me!" Aoi saw it, too, and she saw him chuckle.

And then the head banging started up again, and no one held back. The girls were jumping around like crazy, their hair flying everywhere.

With the constant, "why?" screamed in the background by the guys, Ruki continued.

"_Your seed and my seed never mixes. The connection of this blood is eternal You cannot finish suppressing the desire To true daughter…"_

The girls began singing along again, jumping up and down with the rest of the crowd.

"_Toiki fusagu myakuutsu 'ue' ha Wakari ae nu guren (guren) o motomu…"_

Haruki nearly fainted when Uruha leaned his head back as he played before doing a quick turn. Damn, he was sexy.

"_Closet mind is distorted instability,_

_Please release me before breaking!"_

The girls joined in as the rest of the crowd screamed the next part.

"_How long, how long, how long?_"

Ruki smiled as he finished. "_In humiliation! The countless fatal scar was born!" _

None of the girls missed the way their men beamed as their fans sang along to their song. The mere thought of it even had them all bubbly. They knew how it felt to have someone else who loved your music sing it for you.

Amaya laughed as Aoi did a bow when the music continued.

Ruki screamed into the mic again "_Sexual disgrace!" _

And everyone continued to head bang like crazy. It was just one giant mosh pit as everyone's hair was flying everywhere. Akiko and Nariko laughed together as they bumped heads, but didn't dare stop.

_"Prohibited bud.. Reckless driving memory... The kin collapses... Near relatives on death... The smell of cigarette smell breath and shitMoment that bitter white jam is mixed Inside of a brain caused an error-"_

Reita continued in his rough screaming voice: "_And goes mad by the sweet bug!_"

Ruki screamed once again and all the fans began to jump with enthusiasm that the guys poured into the song.

"_Your seed and my seed never mixes!_

_The connection of this blood is eternal!_

_You cannot finish suppressing desire!_

_To true daughter…_"

Amaya and Miyoko amused themselves by singing "_sexual disgrace."_

"_Kubi o hawa su shitasaki to te,Nozomu hyoujou guren ni somare."_

Yet again, the jumping never ceased. It was like on-going, everything had to be jumped to, because everything was so exciting. Amaya and Miyoko held hands as they challenged each other to a jumping contest, and they caught the amused look in Ruki's eye as he saw this.

Miyoko and Amaya then copied Ruki when he did his funny jumping thing, laughing hysterically as they hit the ground just when he did and the chorus started up.

"_Closet mind is distorted instability!_

_Please release me before breaking."_

Yet again, the crowd sang. "_How long, how long, how long?_"

"_In humiliation?_

_The countless fatal scar was born!"_

The girls beamed as all the guys were singing along to the song, and Uruha was rocking out like crazy. Reita and Aoi were smiling as they played, giving each other amused, crazy happy looks.

"_Closet mind is distorted instability!_

_Please release me before breaking!"_

This time the crowd was pumping with energy and the volume was three times louder than it was before.

"_So long, so long, so long!_"

"_**In humiliation!**_

_The final art is your dead face!"_

Ruki screamed. "_Dad which fell to the trap!_"

Head banging continued with Ruki's random short screams and Amaya's crazy jumping before she cringed at Ruki's final drawn-out demon scream.

"He's got problems…" Amaya snickered to Miyoko when the song ended, who promptly slapped her on the arm.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

A few guitar chords, then: "_Trash smell._"

That's what had Haruki jumping for joy.

"Cockroach!" She squeaked. "I love this song!"

She especially loved the way Uruha looked so damn sexy with one leg on his amp.

"Woo!" Ruki called through the mic.

Miyoko smiled as he grinned down at the crowd.

Nariko drooled as she watched Reita play, lifting his bass up vertically and arching his back just enough…

They all joined in as the crowd lifted and dropped their arms to the beat, an annual ritual to do something like taibo during GazettE concerts.

Amaya jumped excitedly as Aoi head banged, his hair flying. Miyoko laughed as Ruki did a little dance on stage.

" _Fukaku nigotta teihen wo hane wo hayashita ore wa 'suteki kai?'"_

Ruki did his sexy random screaming as everyone jumped to the music. Nariko was admiring the way Reita's hands were bouncing off the bass at an incredible speed, smiling as his grin reached their little group.

"_Fukaku nigotta teihen wo ugomeki Mitomerarenai hane wo hayashita ore wa'Suteki kai?'"_

"'_Buzama' na furumai ga oniai daro? sore de ii!Ore wa ikiru kusatta very fucking in doubter!"_

Amaya practically drooled when Aoi started to sing with Ruki, leaning up to his mic. He looked so…very nice.

She scratched the back of her head at the dirty thoughts that were going through her mind. Then she shrugged and continued head banging.

"_'Natural born trash human''Natural worthless fellow'Natural born rebel spirit'It is good as orange rotted!_

_'Natural born trash human''Natural worthless fellow'Natural born rebel spirit'It is good as orange rotted!"_

The music slowed down a little with Kai keeping the beat with his cymbals in the background.

"_Te wo nobashi? todoku hazu mo nai kabe wo - niramu!"_

Amaya and Miyoko started dancing along with Ruki as the song continued.

"_Do you see this muzzle that aims at your head now? Now by this hand in a free cockroach some time. Do you see this muzzle that aims at your head now? I am seen. in the future when you fall on ground…" _

Amaya then turned to Aoi's little shimmy dance that he did with his guitar, making Miyoko and Akiko laugh.

"_'Natural born trash human'…'Natural worthless fellow….'Natural born rebel spirit'…It is good as orange rotted…_

_'Natural born trash human''Natural worthless fellow'Natural born rebel spirit'It is good as orange rotted!"_

Amaya quite enjoyed the sultry look on Aoi's face as he played, but was soon forced to look away as the head banging started again.

"_Te wo nobaseba? todoku to shinjiteitai!"_

Miyoko liked Ruki's scream…more than she should.

But then there was jumping and head banging and she completely forgot about her current…um, feelings.

Haruki watched in awe as Uruha licked his guitar pick while Nariko sighed in ecstasy at Reita as he bit his lip softly.

"_Te wo nobaseba? todoku to shinjiteitai…_

_Do you see this muzzle that aims at your head now? Now by this hand in a free cockroach some timeDo you see this muzzle that aims at your head now? I am seen. in the future when you fall on ground... _

_Do you see this muzzle that aims at your head now? Now by this hand in a free cockroach some timeDo you see this muzzle that aims at your head now? I am seen. in the future when you fall on ground... "_

Both Nariko and Miyoko grinned at Reita's cute smile as he played and the crowd jumped.

"_'Natural born trash human'…'Natural worthless fellow…'Natural born rebel spirit'…It is good as orange rotted._

_'Natural born trash human'.'Natural worthless fellow.'Natural born rebel spirit'!It is good as orange rotted!"_

Akiko and Amaya laughed at the too-cute smile on Kai's face as the song ended in crazy music and a mix of chords and percussion. Amaya was cracking up as the girl next to her screamed _"I LOVE YOU, AOI!!_" so loud that Aoi actually looked at Amaya, expectantly. But Amaya discreetly tilted her head towards the girl and she saw him chuckle as he looked over at her.

"Ohmigawd, he _looked at me!_" She consulted with her friend beside her.

Amaya leaned over to Miyoko.

"This chick's lucky I'm not the jealous type."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

All the girls began to laugh as Ruki skipped out with his mega-phone in hand and the beginning of "_Silly God Disco_" sounded through the venue.

"Yay!" Amaya clapped.

Nariko beamed as Reita played his little bass solo, watching as he flicked his hair like all J-rockers seemed to do when they finished solos.

Then everyone began dancing and jumping as the whole of the music started up. Amaya was laughing and beaming, sweat beginning to grow on her forehead from the constant exercise. If she didn't know that it was much worse up there on that stage under all those lights with all that adrenaline pumping through your veins, she might've been complaining.

Amaya and Miyoko sang along to the first part of the song, trying not to crack up as they began to do a little disco boogie in their limited space.

"_It is cheesed with the power, and the morality which it goes mad. _

_A lot of people became dogs, having tied to the chain. _

_You're happy that you're there?"_

Yet again, they were doing the disco dance and receiving odd looks from the unknowing fans in the audience.

"_I want to be enjoying the life, though it will knock against the high_

_Wall hereafter. I'm already dead However I was saved with the rock."_

Ruki then switched to the actual mic as he lifted a foot up on his podium, singing outward to the crowd.

"_I swore I at that time. I will walk life that shines highest. _

_There is no fear. It gets it over though, there is a painful day too._

_Now let's go, the wing expands and goes, to look for freedom and the glory. _

_The world that extends to the place waits_

_Surely for you._

_Odoranai ka? Real Cinderella, kizu darake no GARASU no MACCHIN de!"_

He switched back to his beloved megaphone for the chorus as the crowd and GazettE began jumping to the beat. Amaya and Miyoko proceeded in doing a disco dance as they sang and jumped along.

"_Hey God! Are you ready?" _was heard over and over again as everyone, including Ruki sang it.

It was so catchy that Nariko and Akiko began playfully dancing together as they jumped.

"_Kikasete yo 'bodies!'"_

"_Hey God! Are you ready?"_

"_Zecchou wo oshiete yaru yo tonight!"_

As soon as Ruki stopped singing, it went into Uruha's guitar solo. He got up close to the edge of the stage, conveniently near Haruki and danced seductively as he played. Haruki was practically drooling as all the other girls reached for him longingly.

She smiled at him as he flipped his hair back and grinned briefly at her.

Amaya and Miyoko yet again, did a little dance to the beat after Uruha finished his solo, and then went back into the swaying of the arms as Ruki continued.

"_I swore I at that time. I will walk life that shines highest. _

_There is no fear. It gets it over though, there is a painful day too._

_Now let's go, the wing expands and goes, to look for freedom and the glory. _

_The world that extends to the place waits_

_Surely for you._

_Odoranai ka? Real Cinderella, kizu darake no GARASU no MACCHIN de!"_

Yet again, Ruki pulled out his mega-phone, and Miyoko silently wondered what exactly he would do if she hid it for a couple lives…

"_Hey God! Are you ready?_"

Amaya was dancing so much that she barely noticed when Aoi started laughing at her on stage, making it seem like he was laughing at the way Ruki was grinding air.

"_Hizumi wo agete!"_

Yet again, with the _"Hey God! Are you ready?" _

"_Hibiki kasetekure tonight!"_

"_Hey God! Are you ready? Hey God! Are you Ready? Hey God! Are you ready?" _

"_Dou ni demo shitekure!" _

"_Hey God! Are you ready? Hey God! Are you Ready? Hey God! Are you ready?"_

Ruki continued to sing into his mega-phone doing dancing that were doing a good job of amusing the crowd.

"_Kurui dashita yoru ni [DO LUCK] yori mo amai Fuck'n roll buchikondekure!" _

When the sliding chords of the guitar signaled the end of the song, Amaya and Miyoko were laughing so hard they were having to hold their stomachs.

"Ruki's so adorkable!" Amaya laughed.

"Mine!" Miyoko joked, slapping her arm.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"Jikan ga osoku naru ni ha sukoshi." Ruki informed everyone through the mic.

(Translation: Time to slow things down a little.)

"Oh, dear…" Miyoko muttered only loud enough for Amaya to hear.. "I'm probably gonna cry."

"Shut up, we're all gonna cry." Amaya sighed.

"_Reila._" Ruki whispered.

"Oh, God, I am gonna cry!" Amaya exclaimed.

No matter how hot Aoi looked up there playing his acoustic guitar, she would never admit it now because it was sad to say happy things during such a depressing song. She hoped they played at least a little bit of a happier song after this one or she would burst into tears.

"_Deatte kara dore dake onaji kizu wo oi Doredake sasaeatta? Kimi ga tsurai toki wa hoka no dare yori boku dake ni oshiete hoshikatta…Jijitsu ga me ni yaki tsuku Mugon de fudou no kimi wa nani wo nado iranai sa Tada boku no kimi wo kaeshitekurereba…"_

Ruki already looked a little teary-eyed before the music sped up a little. Aoi's eyes were shining as he kept his eyes fixed on the ceiling as he played. Uruha only had eyes for his guitar and Reita was trying to look all manly and macho as the smiley Kai looked so emo behind his drums.

"_Nokosareta boku yori mu ni natta kimi wa,Dore hodo tsurai darou nani mo hajimattenai no ni,Mada kimi ni kono kotoba ietenai no ni,Doko e…"_

Miyoko watched Ruki, the way he looked so sad as he sang, it was like her own heart was being ripped into tiny pieces. He seemed to choke out the chorus, probably about to collapse from depression.

"_Reila...Kimi no na wo yonde mite mo.(This voice does not reach you…)Reila...Me wo akete Uso da to waratte misete yo…"_

Amaya saw the way Aoi sang with Ruki, and how his voice was filled with just as much sadness as the lead vocalist. She frowned, wanting to hug him and tell him everything would be okay.

The piano part began again with Reita and Aoi's guitars in the background and Kai tapping the cymbal lightly for the beat.

"_Ashita wa doko e yukou Kimi ga nozomu nara,Doko e demo yuku yo."_

Amaya didn't notice when Aoi switched from his acoustic to his electric, but she certainly noticed when his solo suddenly started up. She watched with intent eyes, in awe of his perfection.

She loved the way he played it up for the crowd while keeping the same sorrow that was poured into the song. He kept his head bowed, towards his guitar as he continued to play, his solo beautifully portrayed before it faded into Uruha's solo.

Haruki watched, then, amazed at Uruha as he played. He finally looked up, finding her in the crowd and she shrunk beneath the glances she got from Uruha-lovers, glad they didn't recognize who she was.

She sighed before closing her eyes, listening to the solo, because it was her favorite one. Out of all the GazettE songs, this one was her favorite. Not only because it was Uruha playing it, but because it was so smooth and amazing…

It just made her want to cry .

Tears slipped down her cheeks, as she half-smiled to the darkness behind her eyelids.

"_Kimi wa itsumo sou Boku ga omou hodo. Doko ka e itteshimau. Mata boku wo nokoshi hitori de hashitte ikunda ne. Mou todokanai Mou todokanai. Yatto kimi ni aeta no niGaman shiteta mono ga subete afurete. Namida ni natte koboreta."_

Now, Amaya and Miyoko were crying. They held hands alone before all five of them joined in the connection. They all just closed their eyes, and listened as the tears slipped past their eyes.

"_Reila... Ienakatta kono kotoba wo...Reila... Ima Koko de kimi ni utau yo...Reila... Dare yori mo kimi wo aishiteru....Reila... Aishiteru. Aishiteru…_

_Futari ga ita heya Ima mo sono mama. Kagi mo kakezu ni Itsudemo kimi ga kaette kureru you ni. Zutto matteru yo wakatteiru kedo. Ima demo kimi ga doa wo akeru sugata ga mireunda…_

_Ashita wa kitto kaette kite kureru kana."_

When Miyoko opened her eyes, she saw Ruki turn away, his face in his hands as he tried to hide his own tears. Her mouth opened slightly, as the only thought rolling through her head was, "_I'll be there._"

He would never have to cry again, at least not alone.

**_Comments:_**

**_I tried my best and I hope you like it!_**

**_I tried to think about the previous lives they'd done to the songs and add in a little of those there. :) _**

**_Yet again, I hope you like it. :) _**

**_As you see, these are only 4 songs and I have...quite a few that I'm going to do, so it might take a while. _**

**_:D_**

**_Reviews from nice people, eh? _**

**_Arigato!_**


	15. Chapter 14

_**Chapter 14**_

The girls wiped their eyes, looking up when they heard the soft pounding of a bass drum. Ruki's voice washed through their ears and each and every one of them know which song this was.

_"'Ame ni nureteiru himawaritachi wa futari no tsugi wo you ni... odayaka na kao de yasashiku saite kuru hi wo matsu…'"_

Ruki stood in the middle of the stage on his podium, holding the mic in his hand at the same time it was latched to the stand. He looked sort of indifferent, trying to get out of the down mood _Reila_ had put him in and into the indifference of _Barretta._

As soon as he finished singing, the guitars, bass and drums got a little louder. The melancholy feel of the song still held, but the girls didn't waver as the continued to look up at the performance, then joining in on the jumping crowd before the music slowed yet again.

"_Mizutamari wo nozoki kimi wo ukabe ima mo soba ni kanjiteiru yo,Sure chigau naka de kimi wo shikatta te ga ima demo itai."_

Ruki took the mic out of the stand halfway through the verse, moving to stand in front of his podium instead. He began to move a little, putting more feeling into the worlds he sang.

The music suddenly sped up again, Ruki making large gestures with his arms.

"_Ahh. Kimi wo tsureteiku shizukesa ga to wa yobenai soumatou wa kitto seishi no ano hi wo wasuresasenai tame." _

Amaya quite enjoyed the way Aoi made extensive movements to what he played, emphasizing how amazing he really was.

"_Kikoeru sono koe ni yorisoeba tada natsukashisa ni tomadotte tokekonde omoidashi ano hi wo mata utsushite hoshii to._

'_Ikanaide' to negatta,Ano hi to onaji gogatsu owari no ame to sayonara no saikai wo nurashi yurasu no….Soshite subete ga yume da to boku wo…warau darou…"_

Nariko kept her eyes on Reita as he sort of skipped up front for his bass solo, smiling at him as his hands yet again bounced off the chords in perfect unison with the music.

Akiko did the same with Kai, loving the way he beamed during his little drum solo that lead into Aoi's shining moment.

Amaya did more than stare at Aoi, because he just _had_ to draw attention to them and skip up right in front of the five girls. She leaned forward, looking at him in awe as he played his amazing solo.

This song was one of her favorites. It was her "cheer-up" song, not because it was necessarily a happy song (because those were few and far between with Ruki) but because of the solos. She would always stop everything she was doing, just to hear these solos.

And _God, _he was so sexy when he flipped his hair…

When Uruha's solo came about, he was already near Haruki. Unlike Aoi, he played towards the rest of the crowd, occasionally giving Haruki a caring glance. She bit her lip as tears formed in her eyes as she realized this amazing guitarist was hers…

When Aoi jumped up next to Uruha on Ruki's podium, he was beaming. The girls cheered and smiled as the two played in perfect unison with grins on their faces. Back-to-back they formed the best duet anyone could ever ask for.

That last final glance they gave each other as their solo ended, just showed how good of friends the guitarists were.

"_Fureau yubisaki de kanjiau asu e no fuan wa kotoba ni dakiau koto yori mo kokoro ni aru futari no jijitsu ga kienu koto wo._

_Honno sukoshi datta yume no you na hibi odayaka sugita saigo no kotoba ni…"_

It was near impossible not to jump now. Miyoko was just looking up at Ruki now, seeing that his formerly sad expression had formed into somewhat of a smile. It made her unbelievably happy to know that he was content.

"'_Wasurenaide' to negatta,Ano hi to onaji rokugatsu hajime no ame agari no no wakare wo tsugeta subete ga yume da to boku wo waratta…"_

The music slowed now, signaling the nearing end of the song.

"_Hakanai yume da to…" _Ruki sang softly.

"_Hakanai yume da to…" _He repeated, even softer now.

He pulled down his mic, took a deep breath and then yelled to where it echoed off the walls of the venue: "_Hakanai yume da to…" _

Slowly, the plucking guitars in the background faded and the lights went dim.

Amaya sighed. "Please play a happy song, please play a happy song, please play a happy song…"

Only a few seconds passed before Kai tapped the symbols yet again.

It didn't make the girls jump when Ruki screamed, sort of in his own way. "_Ugly acting and song,odori ga heta na Handsome."_

The guys look a little more upbeat now, with Uruha and Aoi strumming their guitars dramatically with circles of their arms. Ruki put his foot up on his podium, singing out to the crowd with enthusiasm as lyrics to _Hyena_ scrolled in his head.

"_Your copulation is dirtier than money."_

Miyoko giggled at the noise Ruki made, and he caught it, that crooked smile coming up on his lips that she loved so much.

Aoi and Uruha were having fun on their guitars, Reita also smiling as he played. And, of course, the ever-prominent grin was on Kai's face. They played with the energy and dedication that was GazettE, and had all the fans smiling. _"Unprincipled strategist,ranyou middle aged spread,buraun kan no sumi de tengu kibun sa._

_Ooowh." _

The girls started jumping and singing along to the song, dancing around like mad-women.

"_Please disappear because it is an eyesore!"_

The loud strumming of the guitars was enough to blow a girls ears off, especially Amaya who was right in front of one of the outer amps. She liked it, though. It compelled her to scream even louder.

"_You were born from the mouth?fushiana ni uru kobi shika nai,Your copulation is dirtier than strategist,ranyou middle aged spread,hankyouran na gaki wa bisho nure sa."_

Ruki lowered his head towards the mic and the girls took that as a sign that he was going to scream again, making Amaya lean towards Miyoko so her ear didn't break.

"_Please disappear because it is an eyesore."It fails together if going a straight!"_

Ruki finally moved from his position with his leg propped up, moving back and walking around the stage.

"_{Curtain of wine red shikibetsu mama odoru ni narau ibitsu Masquerade."_

Amaya enjoyed the way Aoi was always getting into the drastic movements as he played. It made her smile.

_Kazareba nabiku ai ni,Oboreru ima no kimi ni,Muragaru no wa isshun no kuzure no Prince!Koutoubu ni sono hi kyoumei wa Hyena!"_

As all the fans jumped around, Nariko and Amaya were enjoying their favorite part of _Hyena. _

Yet again, Ruki put his foot up on the podium, bouncing as he sang.

The back-up track played the weird sound that Miyoko always liked to made fun of before Ruki screamed into the mic again.

Ruki took his foot off the podium, stepping back and turning towards Kai to join the rest of the band in their rocking to the beat. Miyoko and Amaya laughed at the way the short man looked like a child when he did this.

Then it was back to the podium and even Uruha had his leg up on his amp.

"_Kimi no kao ni saita koe wa,Risou kasane kai gorosu na 'eikyuu' wa tsukai mawashi no yume."_

And then there went Aoi, putting his leg up on his amp.

Amaya and Miyoko gave each other a look. They seemed to be the only one noticing this occurrence and it of course made them giggle a little.

Akiko was jumping with joy, just because of the energy Kai's smile was giving her. He was so happy back there, and she fully understood why. She knew how it felt to be ecstatic about achieving your dream with your best friends. It was an amazing feeling that only very few things could top.

"_Nani iro no namida de?Nani iro no kotoba de?Nuri tsubuseba sono kao de irareru?Mie sugita sugita uso mama kuchiteku yo hora!"_

Ruki, yet again, was bouncing and singing with his leg on the podium. Miyoko was defiantly going to annoy him about that later.

"_Kazareba nabiku ai ni,Oboreru ima no kimi ni,Muragaru no wa isshun no kuzure no Prince,Koutoubu ni sono hi kyoumei wa Hyena!"_

When Ruki started speaking into the mic, Miyoko glanced over at Amaya, and Amaya shrugged. Then she looked over at Nariko, Akiko and Haruki who were also giving each other a look.

None of them had any idea what he was saying either.

Instead of wondering, they continued to jump. Amaya waved her arms around, catching Reita's glance and waving frantically. When he rolled his eyes with a sort of smile, she pretended to go into freak out mode.

"Omg, like, Miyoko!" She said jokingly. "Rei-chan _totally_ just looked at me!"

They laughed together until the song ended.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

The starting up of guitars prepared the girls for the rapid jumping that went along to _Miseinen. _Kai looked so happy as he played, not only did Akiko beam, but everyone did. They were jumping and dancing to the beat enthusiastically.

Ruki stood at the head of the stage, mic in hand before he sung.

"_Gamushara ni nanika wo ii kara maeni,Bakageteru no wa wakatteru,Tada koukaisenu you hashiru no sa."_

Amaya's heart fluttered when Aoi smiled at her. He was just too cute…

Haruki could hear Uruha's guitar part perfectly and she whipped her head around to it, laughing when Nariko slapped her hair away from the bassists' face.

"_Shinraidekiru no wa jibun dake de,Nakama nante iranakattaNanimokamo ni mukatteita yaiba,Shishun no hane wa moroku hakanai."_

Miyoko half-smiled at Ruki. He seemed to really be getting into the song, as usual, and that made her happy. In a way that only she could understand. She loved the way he always meant what he sung from the heart. _"Tsuyokunaritai hitori de ikiru tsuyosa wo,Hontou wa uragirareru no ga kowai bakari ja nani hitotsu kawaranai to,Wakatte iru no ni kawarenu boku ga iru."_

The beat sped up a bit, and the girls continued to jump, waving their hands in the air and grinning. They sang along, unable to help it.

They loved this song, too, and for a good reason.

_"Hokorashige ni kazashiteta kodoku to iu [puraido] wa,Yakunitatanu risou e to nigeru tame no hane ni kazashiteta jikoshuchou to iu 'riot',Kono hikari no mukou ni wa jiyuu nado nakatta n'da._

_oh, yeah!"_

Amaya couldn't take her eyes off Aoi as he sung along. He looked so cute...She really needed to stop thinking he was cute and pay attention to the song. She shook her head, banishing the word '_cute'_ from her thoughts and looked up at Ruki.

Yep, that worked.

Haruki cheered as Uruha went into his solo, coming close to where she stood, yet again. She watched his hands carefully, secretly trying to memorize the solo so she could try it later, but when he saw this, he smirked and turned away.

_"_Reita!" Ruki called through the mic.

Reita sort of skipped up, jumping up on Ruki's podium and looking down at his bass intently. Nariko leaned over the railing, trying to get a better view and her jaw went slack as she stared.

Reita glanced up at her just before he finished and she beamed at him before he turned away and skipped back to his little place.

"Damn, your man got some skizzles!" Amaya told her jokingly.

"Ame-san, he's not _my_ man." Nariko raised an eyebrow in warning and Amaya snickered.

"Fine, then he can be mine." She rubbed her hands together evilly._"Areteita mainichi ni oboreteta n'da,Kizuitara kodoku . hontou wa hitori nante ne,Nozonde nakatta n'da..._

_Hokorashige ni kazashiteta kodoku to iu [puraido] wa,Yakunitatanu risou e to nigeru tame no hane ni kazashiteta jikoshuchou to iu 'riot'Kono hikari no mukou ni wa jiyuu nado nakatta n'da._

_Oh, yeahh!"_

The music slowed a little, and Haruki saw Uruha stop playing and then maybe tap his foot on his processor, she wasn't sure, before she diverted her attention back to Ruki. _"Tsuyogatte bakari ja hontou no kao wasurechau ni chikara wo nuite dareka ni tayoru koto mo daiji desu...Kizutsuite, kizutsuite, kizutsuite, nakitai toki ni mukatte oogoe de sakende mite."_

Miyoko swallowed hard as she began to hear the emotion sinking through Ruki's words. She took a steadying breath only to have it knocked back out of her again._"I don't want to forget to myself,_

_I want to be me again._

_I don't want to forget to myself,_

_I want to be me again._

_I don't want to forget to myself,_

_I want to be me again._

_I don't want to forget to myself,_

_I want to be me again._

_I don't want to forget to myself,_

_I want to be me again._

_I don't want to forget to myself,_

_I want to be me again._

_I don't want to forget to myself,_

_I want to be me again._

_I don't want to forget to myself,_

_I want to be-"_

Amaya would've listened to Aoi singing along with Ruki, but her eyes were glued to Ruki, who seemed to be having a break down on stage. Silently, she wondered if he was one really good actor or if that was real.

"_Konna yowai boku no tame ni senaka oshite ya haha ya nakama no hagemasu koe ga boku ni hikari kuremashita."_Instead of jumping this time, the girls put their hands in the air and waved them to the beat. _"Hokorashige ni kazashiteta kodoku to shishunkizu wa..."_

It seemed to become harder and harder for Ruki to sing straight, so he paused for a second, trying to gather himself before singing out again._"Yakunitatanu risou e to nigeru tame no hane hareta ano sora ni jiyuu ga aru to suru nara..."_

Yet again, he paused, skipping an entire line in the song, but it didn't effect anyone. They were too caught up in the emotions Ruki was displaying onstage._Boku wa hashiridashiteta gamushara ni sora wo megakete,Hane wo hiroge tobitatta rakka ten wa 'jiyuu' na no dato."_

Ruki just stopped, lowering his head and unable to sing. Miyoko looked upon him with worried eyes, pausing completely as she hoped he was okay. She tried to lead around to see if he was crying or not, but she couldn't see past all the lights and his hair hanging in his face. But when he raised a hand to his face as if wiping his cheeks, she knew that he was going to need a hug after this live._"Saikou no hibi datta umare kawattara mata aou...Oh yeahh!"_

Judging by the look on his face as he sort of lifted his head, she changed her mind to probably a couple hugs. Or twenty.

He continued to just sit there, his leg propped up on the podium and his forehead resting on his knee. Even Amaya was beginning to get a little worried about him, then.

Miyoko and Akiko were the ones with tears on their cheeks. Akiko huddled up next to Nariko, who was not welcoming the close proximity due to the heat in the venue.

Ruki stood up, wiping his face before head banging once at the end of the song.

And then he screamed something illegible, making Miyoko grimace.

_And here I was really worried._ She shook her head as he sort of smirked at her. She inconspicuously stuck her tongue out at him.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Insert Ruki scream here.

Amaya squealed, super happy when she heard this.

"DISCHARGE!" She yelled in Miyoko's ear as the guitars, bass and drums started their pacing beat.

They head banged with the guys on stage, uncontrollably. This had to be the _funnest_ live song there will ever be. _Ever._ In the history of the earth, Discharge will always be the number one.

"_Here's one fucking textSo full of madness!reborn, reborn, reborn, evil children of deathTest one three we were reborn yeahTime to be evil, that's about that text!"_

The girls were way to busy head banging to notice the way Uruha and Reita were leaned down as they played, looking like they just stepped of the _Thriller _shoot. (RIP: MJ)

Amaya pulled her hair down completely throwing that damn hair-tie on the ground, just giving up on it. Akiko even let her hair down, not giving a shit who recognized her.

_"Follow this shit!Follow this shit!Follow this shit!Follow this shit!Follow this shit!Follow this shit!Follow this shit!Follow this shit!Follow this shit!"_

Nariko was pretty much going insane, her hair slashing around everywhere. She didn't care who she hit, or if she sliced their face off with her hair while she was at it.

_"I'd like you let me join that simple party peoplePlease let me join that fuckersThat is what I tellThat is what I tellShe was a mother fucking fan of myself!"_

When Amaya finally looked up for a moment, she saw Aoi was acting just like her.

An idiot.

_Yay!_ She thought. _He's such a cute idiot. Damn it!_

No more cute!

_"Follow this shit!Surley it never wasFollow this shit!Japanese isn't lost!Follow this shit!Japanese never die!Follow this shit!Just tell me one wordFollow this shit!Listen to my fucking text!Follow this shit!You son of a bitch...Follow this shit!I won't tell you a second oneFollow this shit!Japanese!" _

All the girls lifted their heads to the gaze guys holding up their rock signs, and the girls all followed suit. Of course, Akiko was the only one jumping and screaming like crazy.

Amaya screamed louder only because Aoi seemed to challenge her with a look. She then looked over at Miyoko who just joined Akiko in the jumping.

"Hey! Next two minutes of the song! I challenge _you_ to a mosh contest!" Amaya called to her over the crowd.

Miyoko laughed. "You're on, bitch!"

Ruki was just looking around at the crowd when the music started up again. Aoi spun around with his guitar and Amaya and Miyoko looked at each other.

"On my mark, eh?" Amaya smirked.

"Hai." Miyoko returned the expression.

Everyone was back to head banging, only slower now.

"We start when it speeds up." Amaya said as she threw her head forward. "Haruki's judge!"

"Eh?" Haruki asked.

"You're the judge of who's the better mosher!" Miyoko told her impatiently.

"Whatever you say!" Haruki laughed.

Kai tapped the drums quickly three times.

"On!" Amaya shouted.

Amaya moshed like crazy, wacking her hair around everywhere, trying to push Miyoko so she'd screw up and hit her head on the bars. But that wasn't the case...

Miyoko head banged just as hard until she accidentally hit her head on Haruki's shoulder, who was laughing. She still didn't stop though, but she wavered.

Everyone put their arms around each other then, moshing together as the music continued.

_"Follow this shit!Surley it never wasFollow this shit!Japanese isn't lost!Follow this shit!Japanese never die!Follow this shit!Just tell me one wordFollow this shit!Listen to my fucking text!Follow this shit!You son of a bitch...Follow this shit!I won't tell you a second oneFollow this shit!Japanese!"_

With Ruki's screaming and the guitars going crazy, barely anybody noticed the girls going wild and jumping and head banging like crazy. When they finally stopped and the song officially ended, they were laughing like crazy.

"I win!" Amaya laughed.

"By, like, a second!' Miyoko argued.

"Still win!" Amaya punched her lightly on the shoulder.

They all looked up at the stage, laughing at the guys state. Ruki's hair was sticking to his face with sweat dripping down his cheeks. This was pretty much the case with all the guys. Uruha was out of breath and Aoi was shaking his hair back into place. Reita's forehead and neck was sweating and there was no doubt his nose was sweating like crazy, too. Kai seemed to be the worst off though, with sweat practically pouring down him and a huge spot light _right on him_ the whole time.

Yet, despite this, Kai was cheerful as ever. He beamed, putting his hands in the air and yelling out, shaking the sweat out of his hair.

Akiko sighed dreamily.

"Ha, Kai-lover." Haruki teased.

"Yes, I am." Akiko smirked.

_**Comments:**_

_**Hai, hai, hai, we know that DISCHARGE does not officially have lyrics, so I just went with the flow while listening to the song. XD**_

_**haha...mosh contest. I've had a few of those before, all of which I won, thank you very much. XD**_

_**SUGGESTION: watch the Repeated Countless Error live of Miseinen. You'll like cry. Promise ya. :) **_

_**Just went to YouTube. Was watchin videos. Now I'm sad. :( **_

_**Because Ruki-kun seems really depressed lately.**_

_**and he was just out of it during RCE and it worries me. **_

_**I wanna go watch Wakaremichi live now.**_

_**WAIT no nevermind. no no no no no no no.**_

_**I'll watch Filth in the Beauty live at the Gazerock Festival. or Discharge.**_

_**Hell, I'll watch both.**_


	16. Chapter 15

_**Authors Note: **__**I'm really sorry, but I can't write the rest of the concert out. I know you guys were probably really looking forward to it, but I don't have the time or patience to write out all, like, 11 songs on the setlist. If you want to go on YouTube and watch the videos of the lives of the songs, I'd suggest that. I really am sorry, but I've got WAY too much homework to spent twenty minutes for a few paragraphs. Here's the setlist I chose for the live. **_

_Filth in the Beauty_

_Cockroach_

_Silly God Disco_

_Reila _

_Barretta_

_Hyena _

_Miseinen_

_DISCHARGE_

_Bathroom_

_Guren_

_Cassis_

_Chizuru_

_Defective Tragedy_

_The Social Riot Machines_

_Best Friends_

_The Invisible Wall_

_ENCORE:_

_Carry_

_Nausea & Shudder_

_Toguro_

_The End_

_**Chapter 15**_

The girls raced backstage after the encore. When they got to the dressing room, they laughed at all the guys laid out on the floor.

Akarui raced to Ruki, who was spread out on the couch, breathing heavy and soaked with sweat.

"Don't bother." Akiko smiled at the staff girl that was tending to Kai. "We're experts at this."

"I need a cold wet rag!" Amaya called, pulling Aoi up into a sitting position and making him lean back on the wall.

She took a piece of ice from a nearby bin and began rubbing them all over his face and exposed skin.

"Take off your shirt, loverboy." Nariko patted Reita's stomach, and he groggily shook his head.

"Can't...breathe...." He gasped.

"Oh, quit whining." She sighed. "How about I take it off for you?"

She unclipped the jacket he still had on and then unbuttoned his shirt. She placed a little kiss on his chest, making him sigh.

Kai collapsed against Akiko when she pulled him into a sitting position. She rolled her eyes and pushed him against the couch before jerking off his shirt. She took the bottle of cold water in her hand and poured it over his head. He shook his hair, sighing in relief.

She raised an eyebrow, smirking a little.

He looked at her and grinned before swooping forward to give her a short kiss.

"Damn it, Aoi." Amaya sighed. "Corsets are for _women._ Do you know how hard it is to get it off a hot, sweaty guy?"

He chuckled slightly, putting his arms on her shoulders as she finally pulled it off. She took the cold, wet rag she got and put ice in it before rubbing it all over his chest.

He leaned forward, nibbling at her bottom lip a little. She raised an eyebrow and shrugged before kissing him back while she continued to run her hands over his chest.

Ruki groaned. "Baby..."

He reached for Akarui and she laughed.

"It'll be over soon." She told him, kissing the tip of his nose lightly.

She took the wet rag one of the staff people gave to her after removing Ruki's shirt. She took the sweat-soaked garment and handed it to the same staff man and then bowed her head with a smile before he ran off.

She took the wet rag, ringing out the cold water over Ruki's chest and giggling when he nearly groaned with pleasure.

"So...tired." Ruki laid his head back on the floor of which he had collapsed on.

"Then go to sleep." Akarui told him as she worked on rubbing the cold rag over his abs.

"On the...floor...?" But the last word was more of a sigh and she saw his eyes flutter closed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The thick sound of Evanescence filled the dressing room where all the Gaze-boys had been passed out for nearly two hours. Amaya was acting as Aoi's pillow, as was Akiko for Kai. Reita was laying on his stomach as Nariko petted his hair and Ruki was spread across the floor with his head on Akarui's lap. Haruki had Uruha nearly on top of her as she laid on the couch as he breathed deeply in his slumber.

"When do you think they're gonna wake up?" Nariko stage whispered.

Reita stirred on her lap. She just quickened her petting.

With _Lithium _playing softly in the background, the girls were silent, Nariko's question unanswered for almost ten minutes.

"How long's it been?" Amaya asked Akarui who was right beside her on the floor.

"Two and a half hours and counting." Akarui continued to stare at the ceiling, also petting Ruki's head boredly.

"Ugh." Amaya poked Aoi in the head. "Aoi-kun. Aoi-kun. Aoi-kun!"

Aoi shot up, making Amaya accidentally hit him in the face. He grabbed his cheek and looked at her with tired eyes before wrapping his arms around her neck and laying his head on her shoulder.

"Yes, baby?" He asked as he nuzzled his nose into the hollow of her neck.

"Time to wake up." She told him.

"No..." He whined. "I'm comfy."

"And I'm bored." She tickled him lightly, making him giggle cutely. "Wake up."

"But Amaya-chan..." Aoi sniffled. "Onegai?"

"Iie." She shook her head. "You need to take a shower anyways."

"Later." He crawled all the way onto her lap and cuddled against her.

"Aoi..." She groaned. "You're crushing my legs."

"I'm not that fat." He leaned back and frowned.

"No, but Mr. Amazing Guitarist Man is made of muscle." She said before pushing him off.

"Fine." He sighed, then sniffed his shirt. "I do need a shower anyways."

She snickered at the funny look on his face before he helped her to her feet.

Akarui had been poking Ruki continuously until she finally got fed up.

"Ruki!" She screamed. "Ruki! Wake up!"

She pushed him off her lap and stood up. She began stomping off when Ruki grabbed her leg.

"Akarui-chan." He said softly. "If you would just help me up, then I'd get up."

She sighed and smiled before grabbing his hand and hauling him to his feet.

"Now, let's go to bed." Akarui said.

"Hmm, I like that idea." Ruki nibbled at her ear.

"I thought you were tired." Akarui grimaced.

"Not anymore." He said, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Of course you aren't." She leaned her head so he could get better access to her neck. "Because you men are run by your sex drives. Come on. Let's go."

"Yay!" Ruki clapped excitedly before grabbing her hand and running her out of the room.

Kai, who had been rubbing his head when he woke up, now had his jaw ajar.

"I did _not_ need to see that." He shook his head. "Unbelievable."

"Ewww." Nariko gagged. "Horrible."

"Nari-chan." Reita grabbed her and pinned her down to the floor. "Konbon_wa_, baby."

"Uhhh...hi?" She waved her fingers from under him.

He smirked wildly.

"Oh, God." Nariko groaned. "Kai! Reita's gonna rape me!"

"Not my problem." Kai mumbled before helping Akiko to her feet.

He put his arm around her shoulder as they both walked out the door.

"Uruha!" Nariko cried as Reita began working on her collar bone. "Get him off! He's molesting me!"

"That's not all I'm going to do to you..." Reita mumbled.

"Also not my problem." Uruha shook his head and took Haruki's hand.

"Ahh!" Nariko cried as they both left the room. "No!"

Reita suddenly put a hand over her mouth and licked from her ear down to the seam of her bra, pulling the top of her shirt down exceedingly. She moaned against his hand and then restrained herself.

"Nari-chan." Reita smirked down at her. "Wanna go back to my room?"

She just looked at him, not answering.

The smirk held as he pulled her bra down, too, and licked seductively at her breast.

"Mmm!" She moaned against his hand before obviously nodding.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Amaya skipped into Aoi's room and he quickly shut the door and grabbed her from behind.

"Aoi!" She cried as he pushed her against the wall.

He looked at her with those fathomless eyes and his sexy lips in a little pout. She raised an eyebrow.

"What are you up to?" She narrowed her eyes a little.

"I've gotta take a shower." He said, leaning forward and kissing her softly. "Wanna join me?"

Amaya gulped. "Umm..."

She was silent after that, but Aoi only proceeded in his kissing before he pulled back and just stared at her.

"Is that a no?" He asked.

She bit her lip before snaking her arm around his neck. "No?"

"No that's not a 'no' or no as in 'no'?" He looked a little confused.

"No, that's not a no." She leaned forward and bit his lip ring and little.

He smirked before kissing her back.

He pushed the straps of her shirt down before just opting to pull it over her head. She decided to take advantage of the time and pull his off, too. He pressed his body to hers, lifting her leg up so she could wrap them around his waist before he carried her to the bathroom.

When he put her down, she turned and ran to turn the water on. He jerked his pants down and she began to take hers off, too, but he stopped her.

He pulled them down for her, slowly, taking in the look of her legs. He slid his lips down her calf before lifting her leg to let his lips play with her ankle bone.

She bit her lip, grabbing the counter for support as she balanced on one leg and kept her breathing normal.

He smirked up at her, before kissing up her leg yet again. She gasped when his teeth grabbed the edge of her panties and pulled them all the way down off her legs.

He chuckled at the shocked look on her face before standing up and kissing her softly.

He reached behind her, unclasping her bra as she pulled back the door of the shower. She smirked back at him, throwing her bra in his face and then stepping under the steamy water.

He bit his lips and let out a low groan before jerking off his boxers and jumping in, too.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Woah." Akiko laughed as Kai almost fell over himself before she caught him.

He laughed, too.

"I'm so _tired._" He said, leaning against her.

"Well, you can get a shower and then get some rest." She pressed her lips to his temple before opening the door to his hotel room.

"Yup." He fell into the room and she stumbled in after him.

"I'll turn down your bed," she laughed. "And you can go _that_ way."

She pushed him towards the bathroom.

"Get washed up." She told him.

He held onto the frame of the door for support as he looked back at her.

"Will you be here when I get back?" He asked quietly.

She took her eyes off the bed, looking up at his tender gaze. She smiled slightly, butterflies rising in her stomach.

"Whatever you want." She said as the tops of her mouth twitched into a smile.

He smiled softly back and then turned into the bathroom.

It took in about 15 minutes to get washed up and in that time frame, Akiko turned down the bed, rearranged his cloths in his suitcases and sat twiddling her thumbs as she sat on the edge of his bed.

She was quietly humming _Leech_ to herself when Kai walked out. He had on a pair of black sweat pants and a white tank top that stuck to his wet chest. His hair was dripping and a towel draped around his neck.

She sort of stared for a moment or two as he shook his wet hair and ran his towel through it again. She bit her lip and looked at the ground, her thumbs still playing with each other.

Kai looked up at her and grinned a little.

He walked up to her, putting his hand on her chin and lifting her face up so he could look at her. He leaned down a little, to where their faces were level. He pressed his lips to hers slightly, opening it just a little and prying hers open, too. He slipped his tongue beyond her lips and played along her teeth. She shuddered as he let his hand fall down to her shoulder.

She put both hands on the side of his neck and pressed her body against his. His hand clutched her shirt desperately. Their breathing came in quick gasps and he pulled her up to her knees on the edge of the bed. She tangled her fingers in his hair, pulling slightly.

He bit down slightly on her lip and she whimpered.

"Akiko..." He whispered.

She pulled back a little and looked at him quietly.

"Yes?" She muttered.

He looked at her softly, admiring the distant color of her frazzled eyes. His heart beat double time and he forgot what he had been about to say. He felt his eyes sting and he tried desperately to hide it as he ran his thumb along her cheek.

Her sigh was a little broken.

"Kai." She laid her head on his chest and he wrapped his arms around her, holding her close.

"Aishiteru." She whispered.

He swallowed hard, closing his eyes and pressing his lips to her hair.

"Aishiteru." He said quietly.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Akarui laid in Ruki's bed, curled up next to him as _Guren _played softly in the background. He had his arm over her waist, her head snuggled into his chest. His breathing was even and soft, and she knew he was already asleep. She smiled slightly to herself, pressing her lips to his bare skin carefully.

She spared a look up at his sleeping face, grinning even more. His eyes, of course closed, flickered with the signs of dreaming. His lips were set in uncertainty even in slumber, but his skin was smooth and perfect. His frosted blond hair fell across his face and blew in the slight breeze of his breathing.

She reached up and touched his cheek softly, her eyes getting glassy quickly. He was just too perfect. Like he was going to disappear into thin air at any moment. His whole body, made of magic and music, would fade into a puff of smoke and she wouldn't have her Ruki anymore.

That kind of stuff always happened to her...

The room echoed softly with the words of _Guren, _

"_Usure naide anata yo wazuka na toiki wo kikasete hoshii. Chiisana kodou de naku anata yo koko made oide._"

She sighed, just like he asked, a small tear streaking down her face. She closed her eyes and laid her chin down on his chest and began softly stroking his face. He didn't wake up, of course. Ruki happened to be the hardest person to wake up on planet earth and beyond, but he stirred, if only a little. He leaned into her touch and grinned just a bit. She bit her lip, restraining the broken breathe she almost let escape.

His hand suddenly spread out on her back and the eyes that had been fluttering in dreams earlier now opened and his sleep-drawn orbs gazed sweetly at her.

She tried to wipe her cheeks quickly, but he caught her hands.

"What's wrong?" He asked, his voice a little groggy.

"Nothing." She lied, letting out a nervous laugh.

"No, it's something." He sat up and wrapped her up in his arms.

She shook her head, but let him hold her.

"Baby..." He whispered, pressing his lips to her forehead. "What's got you so upset? Did I do something wrong...?"

"No." She shook her head again. "It's my fault."

"You always think it's your fault." He sighed. "What's wrong? You can tell me."

She breathed in the scent of Ruki's aftershave and he leaned his head on hers.

"I'm just so sure you're in my imagination." She whispered. "I know it sounds stupid, but I can't help it because I'm a girl with hormones and overactive emotions."

He chuckled slightly. "I promise you, I'm real. And I'm not going anywhere unless you want me to-"

"Never." She whispered.

"Well, then I guess I'll never go anywhere." He lifted her chin up to look at him. "So you really shouldn't worry. I'm here, forever."

She let him kiss her and giggled as he playfully bit down on her tongue.

"Forever?" She asked.

"And ever and ever and ever and ever..." He chuckled as he pushed her back on the bed.

_**Comments: **_

_**Hope it makes up for not writing out the whole concert...on the plus side...just got the new DIM CD....and it's EPICISM...totally get it....Kyuu Hara is the bomb. At least...I think that's how you say it...**_

**_Nakigahara! That's how you say it. I totally knew that...._**


	17. Chapter 16

Nariko woke up the next morning, the sun creeping through the closed curtains. She stretched, only to find two long, strong arms wrapped around her. She smiled to herself as she looked up to see Reita's face nestled in her hair, his features deformed with sleep. She reached up to poke him in his cute nose, of which he always seemed to keep hidden under that stupid nose band. Slowly, his shadowy eyes fluttered open as he yawned and tightened his grip on her.

"What time is it?" He asked, his voice still rough from sleep.

"Umm…" Nariko looked over at the clock on the bedside table. "It seems it is almost nine o' clock."

"Ah." He said, cuddling back up to her. "Then why'd you wake me up?"

"Because you're cute." She smiled. "And it's time to get up!"

"But-"

"No, no, no." She shook her head with a grin. "Wakey wakey."

She rolled him away from her and sat up, reaching for her robe beside the bed. He groaned as she threw the covers off of him, leaving all his naked glory exposed to the cold air in the hotel room. She swung her robe around herself, walking over to his suit case and pulling out a pair of boxers, dark jeans and a white shirt. She threw them over to him and he groaned as they landed right on his face.

"Nariko-chan!" He whined. "It's sleepy time!"

"No, no, no." She repeated and walked over to the bed.

She sat beside him, placing her hands on his chest and leaning down to kiss him softly.

"What do you want to do today?" She asked, kissing his cheek, then his jaw. "It seems it's Miyavi's day to shine and you know how him and Yori don't like to be bothered. So, what do you say you ditch the nose band for a hoodie and we go out shopping?"

He grimaced. "No shopping."

"Yes shopping." Nariko wiggled her eyebrows. "Me and the girls all talked about it. And we're all dragging you to the Hondori Street!"

Reita face palmed. "No, you're really not."

Nariko put on her pout face and slid over so that she laid on top of Reita, folding her hands on his chest and placing her chin on top of them. She looked up at him through her eyelashes, her lip poking out just a little.

"Rei-kun…" She said softly. "Please…?"

He looked down at her, his all-too-stubborn side kicking in as he shook his head with his lips set in a straight line.

So she switched to plan B.

She slid her hands up his chest, sliding her body up his. He hissed as his lower region was effected by the friction of her robe. She smiled, watching as he tried to choke out something like words, but more like little moans. She leaned down, kissing him softly at first. When she felt his arms latch around her waist, she grinned into the kiss, taking control and letting the passion get rough. She tangled her fingers in his hair, breaking apart from him from only a moment. But still, when she did, his lips ravaged her neck and made her snicker before leaning up to straddle him.

She crossed her arms before standing up, walking away and towards her suitcase of which she had had one of the staff put in here the day before.

"I hope you enjoyed that." She said, nonchalantly. "It'll be the last time."

"Chotto matte!" He cried, jumping up and grabbing his cloths. "Fine, fine! I'll go…ugh, shopping with you."

She turned around, beaming. "Really, Rei-kun? How sweet of you! Let's take a shower!"

He smirked as she ran, grabbing his hand and dragging him towards the bathroom.

"Lemme guess." Ruki rubbed his eyes as Uruha and Haruki walked up, his arm around her shoulder. "She lured you into the shower then told you that you were going shopping. And when you refused, she used her body against you."

Uruha sighed, nodding.

"Torture." He muttered.

"Aw, Uru-kun." Haruki reached up on her toes and kissed him softly. "It's okay. I won't make you carry too many bags! It's Aoi and Ruki that have to do all the worrying."

"Nuh-uh." Akarui pouted. "I'm very sweet to my bag carriers."

"Liar." Amaya laughed, wrapping her arms around Aoi's neck as she kissed him softly on the lips. "I won't lie to you, you're carrying everything."

"Mmm-kay." He said before deepening the kiss.

She laughed and brushed his hair back when they broke apart. She poked the dark sunglasses on his nose and ran her finger down his sweatshirt.

"You look sexy in all black, baby." She told him with a smile.

"I know." He smirked, letting her pull his hood over his head.

He wrapped an arm around her waist, laying his forehead against hers.

Just then, Reita, Nariko, Akiko and Kai walked out of the elevator and into the lobby.

"Reita-kun, you look so strange without your nose band…" Akarui muttered.

He blushed and hide his face in his hood.

"But it's cute!" She said cautiously as Nariko glared at her.

"I love it, baby." Nariko told him, taking his hand and folding her fingers with his.

He smiled timidly up at her and she smiled right back.

Everybody looked at Kai, who seemed sort of annoyed with his arms crossed and his mouth set in a thin line.

"What's wrong, Kai-chan?" Uruha asked. "Didn't get any last night?"

Akiko blushed and turned away, instantly being harbored by Haruki who glared over the poor drummers shoulder at her boyfriend.

"That's not what I'm upset about." Kai grumbled.

"Kai, no matter what you're upset about, the base of the problem is always going to be that you, indeed, _didn't _get any last night." Ruki informed him.

Kai glared at the short vocalist, making him grin evilly.

"Would you guys shut up?" Akarui nudged Ruki, making him shrug and put his hands in his pockets guiltily.

"That's no way to talk when a lady is around." Amaya scolded them.

"I didn't do anything." Aoi smirked slightly.

"Good Aoi." She said, letting him wrap his arms around her waist and nuzzle her neck.

"Suck up…" Reita muttered from beside them.

"What seems to be the problem, Kai-kun?" Nariko asked, giving Reita a certain look before she directed her attention at the masculine drummer.

"I hate shopping." He said morosely.

"Kai-kun, we don't have to go…" Akiko said, touching his arm softly.

"No, no." He shook his head. "You already guilted me into it, so there's no turning back now."

"I didn't guilt you into it." She furrowed her brows, crossing her arms. "I said that if you didn't want to go, that everybody else could and we could go get lunch."

"But you said it with that _tone,_ like the world would end if you didn't get to hang out with your friends at the mall." He said shortly.

"Uh oh…" Amaya muttered as Aoi stared in awe over her shoulder at the quarrelling lovers. "Akiko's scary when she's mad.

"Oh, really?" She sassed. "What _tone? _Would it be the _tone _that you're using with me right now? The _rude _one? You know, the one you use when you're being stubborn and whiny like a damn child!"

"Akarui…" Amaya whispered to her rapt friend. "We have to fix this before they tear each others throats out…"

"Excuse me?" Kai spat, turning to her. "I am not the one acting like a child! You're the one being stubborn!"

"How so, huh?" She demanded. "You-"

"Waffles!" Amaya jumped in between them, smiling.

"Okay, now, let's just calm down." Akarui put her hands up as Kai glared at her murderously.

"Stay out of this, you two!" Akiko demanded.

"Akiko-chan, you just need to _chill _while we renovate this here relationship, okay?" Amaya threw her a quick peace sign. "Okay, now, Kai-san, we understand that you don't like shopping. Would you like to go to the park instead? Or maybe go get some ice cream…"

Akiko kept silent, her arms crossed and a stubborn look crossing her face. Kai opted to glare at Akarui, who smiled right back.

"Fine, then." Haruki stepped up with a smile. "You two can stay here and work out your problems."

"But-" Akiko tried.

"No." Haruki looked sternly at Akiko. "I can't have you two bickering and going on all day, so I'm ordering you to stay here. Go up to your room and _solve this problem._"

Akiko's eyes went wide as she caught the double meaning in Haruki's words. Haruki smiled back before turned, and grabbing Uruha's hand.

"Let's go ladies, while these two reason with each other." Haruki said, walking towards the door.

Akiko huffed as she turned, stomping towards the elevator, Kai marching behind her.

Once the empty elevator opened, they stepped through, standing on two different sides of the elevator. Akiko caught Haruki's eye as she walked out of the lobby, feeling a bit of a smirk cross her face.

When the doors began to slowly close, both Kai and Akiko watched them carefully. Once the door dinged and it was certain they were heading up, the two of them launched themselves towards each other, their lips colliding and Kai pushing Akiko back towards the wall of the elevator.

Akiko needed a breather, pulling away as Kai's lips feathered across her skin almost viciously.

"I feel bad now." Kai whispered, his breath sending chills across her skin.

"I'm sorry for yelling at you." Akiko muttered.

"I'm sorry for glaring at you." Kai said.

"I'm sorry for calling you whiny and childish." Akiko told him.

"You forgot stubborn." Kai bit at her earlobes carefully.

"I'm not sorry for that." She breathed a laugh. "You are pretty damn stubborn."

The doors of the elevator rang again and they separated only to stumbled out, hand in hand as they ran for the room.

"What the hell was that about?" Akarui asked Haruki as they all walked down the street.

Haruki laughed. "Wasn't it obvious? I honestly figured it out when Akiko started _insulting _poor Kai."

"What do you mean?" Nariko muttered.

"They weren't mad at each other." Haruki informed them. "They _planned _that. They just didn't want to go."

"Why…oh." Amaya nodded. "Yep. I know why. She's damn smart, that Akiko. Had me going."

"Still, they were good actors." Akarui sighed. "I didn't think Kai's cute face could get that angry."

Ruki squeezed her hand with a jerk, looking at her over the rim of his sunglasses and making him look damn sexy.

"You're cuter." She grinned, her heart melting.

"So, how about instead of shopping we go get ice cream first?" Akarui asked. "Amaya's intrigued me with her talk of ice cream."

"Sure." Haruki nodded. "We should."

Upon arriving at the ice cream shop, the four pairs spit up into four different tables, each either sharing an ice cream or donning their own.

Nariko laughed when Reita kept getting chocolate ice cream on his nose. She smiled as she reached forward and wiped it off with a napkin. He would always blush, grinning a little, making her heart flutter at the utter cuteness of the scene.

She figured Reita wasn't usually one for cute actions, but that's all he ever seemed to be to her. Sure, he was sexy sometimes (all the time) and he was definitely masculine. But his actions around her were purely kawaii, and it was just so damn _precious. _

Ruki and Akarui were off to the side, sitting at a spacious table. Akarui had made herself comfortable in Ruki's lap, feeding him ice cream as his arms were occupied with holding her. She giggled as he'd occasionally bit down on the spoon and steal it from her hand. She rolled her eyes as they got into a tugging fight, of which she always ended up winning.

Aoi had Amaya laying in his lap, having already finished her Fudge Oreo Earthquake. She reached up and knocked his ice cream into his face, making him grimace. She laughed as she sat up and licked up the mess, making him laugh. She saved the mess on his lips for last, trailing her tongue from the tip of his nose, around to his chin and then up to his lips. He captured her lips before she could pull away, loving the way she tasted of chocolate.

Haruki and Uruha, on the other hand, were sharing their ice cream. Uruha smiled as he gave her a spoon full of strawberry ice cream, watching her grin and then her face twist up in pain.

"Ow, ow, ow!" She gasped. "Brain freeze!"

Uruha laughed, running his hand through her burgundy hair as she fell back against him once the spasm was over.

"I think my brain cells are eternally frozen." She choked.

"Haruki…" Uruha patted the top of her head, confused. "Where is-"

"My tiara?" She sighed. "I decided not to wear one today. Too much of a hassle anyways."

He smiled softly as she laid her head back on his shoulder. He sighed, kissing the side of her head.

* * *

_**Comments:**_

Yes, I know, you hate me. Utterly despise me for the irresponsibility I have displayed. I AM SORRY!

Gomen nasai. I am a horrible person. But I'm back for the time being. TOLD YOU THE SCHOOL YEAR KILLS ME. I can only truely write in AME form during summer. ^_^

LOVE YOU GUYS!

Please review…if you forgive me for my impossible retardedness. ^_^


End file.
